Family Is Family
by EricLovesNell
Summary: Nell Jones' life has always been in someway perfect but certain events lead her to find out that maybe all of it was just a lie. While Callen promises to stay by her side she comes to realise who her family really is.
1. Couches

**Authors Note-** Damn, I'm so excited to start posting this story. I've been working on it for quite a while now and I think I'm finally ready to start posting it. I have worked out that there will be exactly twenty chapters of this story. I've summarized all, written in ink 17 and typed 11. One thing I want to avoid is taking forever to update, it annoys me when others do it and it annoys me when I do it. I will update this every Friday.

This story is mainly about Nell as she is my favourite character on the show but there will also be a lot of Nallen.

Please leave a review so that I know what you all think of it.

 **Chapter One**

He was feeling good. He'd spent the night thinking and re-thinking everything that had to do with her. G Callen had finally come to his senses and realized it wasn't just a friendship anymore. Friends didn't get as close as they were and friends definitely didn't have feelings like he did for the other. Friends were a complete understatement for what they were.

See, he had always known that there was a unique chemistry between them. He saw it in the little things that happened but he didn't spend much time thinking about that, he was also too afraid. Ignoring that, he started a friendship with her.

Over the last year, he and that short intelligent pixy girl, Nell Jones had become close, closer than he had ever been to someone next to his longtime partner Sam Hanna of course. They had spent most nights together either drinking in a random bar or cuddling up to each other while watching movies on the sofa. Their weekends contained walks on the beach or picnics in the park. He'd never enjoyed a non-working weekend before Nell, now he couldn't wait for them. It was just like they were a couple, except they weren't.

He was afraid of what he was feeling, he'd only experienced this kind of attraction few times in his life but for some reason he felt like this was more intense.

He got up from Nell's uncomfortable little couch and headed to the open-plan kitchen.

Slipping out of bed at the sound of her kettle roaring through her tiny apartment Nell Jones tiptoed along the cold tiles. She let her mind recollect the events of the previous night she had spent with the astoundingly blue eyed G Callen. He had showed up on her doorstep with tacos and movies as his piece offering. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She had enjoyed the time spent with him as always and snuck away from him sometime after he had fallen asleep on her couch.

Sitting on her couch and reaching for the TV remote Nell said, "Good morning, G."

He looked up from the two coffee cups in front of him and smiled widely seeing her messy hair. "Good morning Nelly, sleep well?"

"Something like that, why are you in such a good mood?"

"Look outside, it's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, birds singing. It's going to be great… Oh yes, here's your coffee."

Nell switched the TV off not being able to find anything worth watching, and walked over to him, picking up her coffee. "Yeah no, you're way too happy for my liking. Either you found some of my baby pictures or you answered a phone call from my nana again… either of which I do not want to know about so I'm going to finish this in my room. You can let yourself out, I'm not having you show up in the same clothes to work again because soon people will figure out where you've been and get the wrong idea."

And at that she turned away but Callen used this moment to stop her by putting his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Callen smiled down at the brown liquid in his mug as he watched her turn a dark shade of pink.

"You're definitely not a morning person."

Regaining her senses, she shook her head and locked eyes with him. "You only figured that out now, after spending more than a dozen nights on my couch."

"No I did after the first one; I just wanted to bring it up again."

"Hum… well if you knew it after the first time then you should know now that your unusual good mood isn't making it any better, if anything it's making it worse."

Callen smiled down at her, not saying a word. She blushed under his gaze. She had no idea what was happening or what she should do.

Callen shook his head and smiled at her, trying not to let his nervousness show. "I've been thinking about this a lot; you and me. It's a little messed up to say, I know, but uh, I honestly think that we have something here. All this spending so much time together and accidentally falling asleep on each other's couches is complete bullshit." Nell said nothing but watched him carefully as he continued to talk. "You may think I'm crazy but I have no doubt that we fit. So I'm asking you now, Nell, if you would be so kind as to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Tonight?" Nell exclaimed, clearly in shock from hearing every single word he'd just said.

"Well yeah, it gives you much less time to think about it and cancel…"

Nell sat on the couch in her own home and couldn't help but smile widely. He joined her and she leaned into him, "It doesn't matter how much time I had to think about it, it will always be a yes."

They both shared a promising smile, knowing that the friendship they had was not only a friendship anymore. Everything was about to change for them and just as thrilled as they were for it they were also afraid. Time could do anything and they both saw what terrible things it could do along with the great and they both hoped that only the great would occur. After months of falling asleep in each other's arms on each other's couches and claiming it was nothing they finally were something.

###

Nell walked into the mission a little later than usual; she'd taken her time getting ready, thinking about all that had just happened while Callen left. She looked around and sighed. She was back to being intelligence analyst Nell Jones and he was back to being special agent G Callen. Just another day at work. As she walked past the bullpen to make her way up the stairs towards OPS she heard the whistle of her partner; Eric Beale. He was the tech operator and also one of her closest friends. The rest of the team who were involved in their morning discussion got up and left the bullpen to be briefed on the next case in OPS. She winced realizing how late she was. Usually she'd be up there ready to brief them with Eric.

Before they could all reach the top of the stairs Henrietta Lange (better known as Hetty) stood in front of them. Hetty was the operations manager and the mother to the team. The little old woman pressed out a smile. "Good morning… Nell could I see you in my office please?"

Nell nodded hesitantly and passed a glace to Callen who shrugged slightly.

"Go on the rest of you!" Hetty ordered and the rest of the team did so.

Nell slowly walked back down the steps and towards Hetty's office. She had a good relationship with Hetty and she knew it would take a great deal of effort to destroy that bond. She still couldn't help feeling nervous. It was very unusual that Hetty would pull her or anyone out of a briefing. When she did it was almost always because the case was too personal for that person or she had something serious to discuss. She found herself searching her mind for any possible reason she was walking into Hetty's office. There was nothing abnormal about her family or past that could have to do with a case. She thought about Callen. Had Hetty noticed the friendship they shared and didn't like it? She took in a deep breath and sat down.

"How are you doing, Nell?"

"I'm… uhm, yeah I'm good… why?"

"You know I've spent a lot of time thinking about your situation."

Nell raised an eyebrow. She had no idea what she was talking about. "What situation?"

"You grew up in a loving home, a lot of siblings at your side all the time and parents who you had great relationships with. Growing up like that, with that bond is what a lot of people wish they had. You are still young and keeping you away from your family is unfair and probably painful for you."

"It's normal. I chose this job and I have to put up with the hours and everything like every other person has to."

Hetty sighed and pushed a piece of paper towards her young analyst. Nell frowned and picked it up. After reading it she shook her head. It was an airplane ticket to Ferndale, California- her home town.

"Hetty, I can't. Why are you giving me special treatment? You want me to go home for the week?"

Hetty frowned again. "It wasn't me. Yes I think that you deserve some time off to spend with your family but your father was the one who called me and asked me to get you home for a few days."

Nell looked down at the ticket in her hand again. Her dad had been calling her more often than usual lately and she was starting to worry. He was a strong man on the inside and on the out. He never missed her or anyone that much; or he just didn't show it. The thought that he was sick came back into her mind. He had been diagnosed with cancer two years ago and after fighting it for almost a year the doctors said there was no sign of it in his body, still he had to go for checkups. She'd asked him about it and he had reassured her he was strong and healthy, only now she was starting to doubt that.

"Hetty is he doing okay? I know he talks to you often so has he mentioned any health problems?"

Hetty reached across her desk and squeezed Nell's hand. "Don't you worry Nell, he just said he misses his daughter. Why wouldn't he?"

Nell nodded and shoved the ticket into her pocket. "The plane leaves in two hours."

"Then you better get going."

Nell stood up and then shook her head, "I need to tell Callen."

"Ms. Jones although Mr. Callen is the special agent in charge, I am the operations manager. I will inform the rest of the team. You go now."

Nell nodded, thanked Hetty, and turned on her way. There was no possible way she could tell Hetty there was something between her and Callen. She left the mission and boarded her plane without saying a word to Callen. She hoped he would understand. She hoped Hetty would explain everything to him properly. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like she had forgotten about him.

She was on her way home, to where she had grown up, where her two parents and four siblings were. She couldn't wait.


	2. Stars

**Authors Note-** I know I said Fridays but I'm going on a camp tomorrow and won't be able to. This is two short chapters in one. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think?

 **Disclaimer-** I own Nell's family. Everything else is property of NCIS: Los Angeles.

After Nell's plane had arrived she collected her suitcase and began walking through the airport. It was scary how just a few years ago she had walked through the same airport ready to leave her family behind and start a new life for herself. Back then she had no idea how much she would miss them but now returning home she had no idea how she would be able to get herself to leave again.

There he was, Mike Jones, her father standing in a crowd of people holding a sign that read 'Princess Jones'. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Put that away dad! I did not just get off my first plane ride!"

Mike smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his daughter in a tight hug. "It's still in mint condition so why not use it to get that smile out of you."

"How is everyone?" Nell asked as they walked through the airport back to Mike's car. She couldn't help but feel that guilt inside for she was the only one of all her parents children who lived further than three miles away from the house they all grew up in. Everyone had made a great life for themselves there in that town but it just wasn't what Nell wanted. From when she was a little kid all she wanted to do was to move, she wanted to go anywhere and everywhere. She never saw herself staying in the same old boring town. NCIS gave her the opportunity to travel, it wasn't often as she was not a proper agent but it was still something. Her siblings despised her for leaving family behind but she knew they had to get over that, she wouldn't return.

Mike smiled, he knew that if he told her a lot about what happened when she was gone then she wouldn't feel so left out when everyone had conversations regarding whatever it was. So he took her out for a late lunch and then back to his mechanic shop and told her all about what she had missed. How the youngest, Adelyde (sixteen) had started dating her older brother James' (nineteen) best friend. And he told her about how Jessica (twenty-four) and Ethan (twenty six) had started running marathons together and became quite good. Then he told her about her mother, Monica how much she missed her and about the foods she attempted to make that just came out completely wrong.

Nell listened and laughed with her father as he spoke about all the joy in his life. She loved him and she loved seeing him happy. It was what made her happy. She knew that the relationship between her and her father was different to the relationships he shared with the rest of her siblings. Maybe it was because she was his first child. As much as she and her father denied it everyone knew that she was his favorite. Once her siblings had come to peace with it they used her as a weapon against their father. If they all wanted to do something or go somewhere they ganged up on Nell and made her ask him. It was slightly frustrating but it was what kept her loved by her siblings.

Growing up she wasn't exactly the first person her siblings would come to. She knew they loved her and she loved them but she was the black sheep in her family. It was because of her intelligence. None of her other family had that. As she grew up she also had to learn how to handle it and improve herself with it. She was not like them and they didn't like that. Her dad tried his best to get them to get along but nothing worked, they clashed. Now that most of them had grown up they had forgotten about that, they didn't see anything wrong with her. The only thing that got to them now was that she lived and worked so far away. Her family was anything but stuck up, they just believed a lot in what family was and what it meant. They thought she had betrayed them.

Her father was always the one who understood her even when he didn't. He was always by her side, helping her make the right decisions for herself and no one else. She spent a lot of her time in his mechanic shop. He taught her almost everything. She could fix almost any car. A few times Hetty even let her take a look at her cars and that was big, Hetty didn't let anyone touch her cars.

She was underneath a car looking for a problem while her dad got her a beer from the fridge. "Nell I know that this is going to sound very strange and probably make you worry but I need to tell you this."

"What is it dad?" He heard her concerned voice from under the car.

"Don't let anyone know you're here. Don't post about it anywhere on the internet and don't let your siblings post any pictures of you on the internet, don't even let them take pictures of you."

Nell crawled out from under the car with grease on her hands and some on her face. "Dad… what's going on? Why?"

Mike shook his head and looked away from her, "Nell It's something I can't discuss with you right now. Please just trust me on this and do what I say?"

Nell fought every urge within herself not to push for the answer. She saw the look of pain on his face and made herself let it go. "Okay. But you have to tell me one day okay?"

Mike frowned and nodded. He hoped he could.

The rest of the week went great. Nell got to have those beloved family dinners she couldn't possibly do at home. She got to catch up on Jessica's love life. She got to tell Adelyde how pathetic the dates were that she got from the dating website she had set up for her. She got to ride in the mustang Ethan had been saving up for since he was five. She got to play paintball with James and his friends, and beat them all. Then she got to spend time with her mom, teach her different cooking methods that she taught Callen to stop him from killing himself and her mother from killing everyone. It was perfect. When everyone else was at school or work she'd spend most of her time in her dads shop or going through the stuff in her room, bringing back the memories of ex-boyfriends or lost friendships. She enjoyed it.

On the Saturday night Mike found Nell sitting outside in the garden, watching the stars. It was something she always loved doing from when she was a young child. He sat beside her quietly and sipped on his beer.

"You know the other night we were all at Callen's house and I think we may have had a little too much to drink but we decided to go outside and lay on the grass. We all just lay there talking and watching the stars like nothing else mattered in the world."

Mike smiled again after seeing the pure joy on her face from the memory. "They are like family to you aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. It's weird how they are supposed to be my co-workers but the relationship we all share is much stronger than that."

"At least I know that they have your back, you need people like that."

"What do you think mom and everyone would do if they found out I'm not actually a TV news editor?"

Mike chuckled softly, "Adelyde and James would think you're totally awesome but the rest might try kill you for putting your life at risk."

"I'm an analyst, dad."

"But you did say you've been spending a lot of time in the field lately."

"I guess that's true."

"Are they training you properly to be there?"

"Of course. They are not sending me into a rough place without me being able to get myself out."

Mike nodded and squeezed her wrist comfortingly. "Promise me you will train yourself more when you get back?"

Nell looked puzzled once again. "Why?"

"You of all people know how bad this world is getting and I don't want you to be a victim of it."

Nell raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Fine, I think it would be bad parenting if I said that I want my daughter to have federal agent status."

Nell smiled and locked eyes with her dad, "Really?"

"I guess so."

Nell leaned back again and chuckled, "Well now I guess I don't have to hold out on it anymore."

###

After arriving back in Los Angeles Nell went straight to Callen's house and knocked on the door. She was ready to tell him all about what had happened back home but it didn't quite go down like that. Callen answered the door and stared at her. "What do you want?" He said.

Nell cleared her throat and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything is perfectly fine. I've just been sitting here wondering what the hell I did wrong that my best friend doesn't even have the decency to tell me she's going to disappear off the face of the earth on another Hetty mission."

Nell felt it, she'd let him down. She could see the pain on his face and it hurt her that she was the one who had put it there. "Callen… I had two hours to pack and leave and Hetty said she would tell you."

"When I get an assignment to go undercover or who knows where I always find a way to come say goodbye to you."

"Time was limited and I wasn't sure if interrupting a briefing to say good bye to you would make people question our friendship."

"So what if it did? I was ready to let them think what they want."

"How was I supposed to know that? G I'm sorry."

Callen shook his head. "You know, It took so much in me to admit that I have feelings for you to myself and then to you, then you just go and run off like I don't matter to you. You broke my trust Nell."

Nell nodded and tried to keep herself from crying, "You know, I thought that you of all people would understand."

It came with the job and being an agent who'd gone through so much, she thought this was something simple, that he wouldn't even notice it, but he did. It had hit him hard. She'd betrayed his trust and Callen wasn't the type to forgive easily.

Nell made her way back to her car without another word and drove straight to one of Hetty's houses, hoping she would be there. She was.

"What's wrong my dear?" Hetty asked opening her door and letting Nell in.

Nell was pacing back and forth not saying a word. She was beginning to freak out and she was trying to control it.

"Nell?"

"Hetty would you please tell me what is going on?"

Hetty tilted her head and made her way over to the bar to grab something for the troubled young woman. "What do you mean?"

"You told Callen I went on a mission for you, the plane ticket you gave me and said my dad paid for was in one of your aliases names, my dad was acting really weird, telling me I need to train harder and that I shouldn't tell anyone where I was and he wouldn't let me pay for anything with my card. Why does the last week of my life not exist?"

Hetty frowned. Nell was too smart to be fooled. "Nell you need to calm down."

Nell shot Hetty a death stare before nodding and sitting down on the old couch. She knew she had to calm down so that she could use anything Hetty said to her to piece everything together. She took the glass of scotch from Hetty and took a large sip.

Hetty sat beside her. "Ms. Jones, there is not much I can tell you as I have promised your dad I wouldn't."

"Are you being serious? Did you promise my dad or are you pulling that mysterious shit you pull on Kensi, Callen, Deeks, all of them?"

Hetty ignored the comment and continued, "There is a lot you don't know about your dad's life and even some parts of yours. All I can tell you is that you need to push yourself in your training. You want to be out in the field more often so I will do that, so you can learn. You need to know how to protect yourself properly because somethings may just change."

Nell stared at Hetty intensely, taking in everything she had just said. She took another sip of her scotch and a small tear fell from her eye. "Great, that's just great. I'm best friendless and my life is in danger and I don't know why."

Hetty patted Nell's knee, "Knowing you, everything will turn out great."

Nell laughed rather sarcastically. She doubted that.

 **Shhh… Nallen has a lot coming.**


	3. The beginning

**The Beginning of the Beginning**

 **Authors Note-** I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Its just about to get better. Well that's my opinion at least. This story is Nallen the whole way, just remember that.

Please leave a review?

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize from NCIS: Los Angeles.

After that night where Nell had shown up at Callen's doorstep they hadn't spoken. The cases they worked were the only thing they spoke about. No looks were secretly passed when they were around each other. No friendly greetings were said as they passed in the hallways. Nights were now filled with alcohol, empty couches and loneliness. It had been two months and he missed her so damn much.

He watched as the two partners who had become more shared looks through the bullpen. Agent Kensi Blye and LAPD Detective Marty Deeks were made for each other. Callen would never admit that watching them made him more and more upset because it wasn't him and Nell. He saw the chemistry between them from the first day, it was there with he and Nell too but in a unique way. He wished he and Nell could be together and happy like they were. He also knew that he had blown the chance with her. He didn't think he could get it back.

Just then the whistle came from the top of the stairs and everyone got up. It was time for a briefing on the next case. He made his way up the steps along with everyone else, as he entered OPS Nell brushed passed him and he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. He immediately turned to follow her but Kensi stopped him by grabbing his wrist, "Callen, leave her, you can talk later."

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to grab hold of his emotions. Nell was crying but she wasn't going to him, she was going to Hetty, she didn't want his comfort. She didn't need his comfort. That didn't stop him from wanting to comfort her. She was the only person on earth who he found it a duty to make happy. He walked inside and stood beside his partner, Sam Hanna. Finally Eric broke the awkward silence and started the briefing. Callen tried his best not to think about her but he did. What was she crying about? He'd never seen her cry. For something to bring her to tears at work must have been big. Nell was always happy. _Always._

After the briefing Callen hurried over to Hetty as fast as he could. He needed to know what was wrong with her. He didn't care if he made it obvious that he cared for her more than he should.

"Hetty is Nell okay, what happened?"

Hetty sighed and locked eyes with him. She shook the sad look off of her face and spoke. "What happened with you two, huh?"

"Uh, what?" Callen asked being taken off guard.

Hetty shrugged, "You heard me, Mr Callen."

Callen breathed in deep and sat across the old woman in her office. "What makes you think that something happened?"

"We all noticed. It wasn't obvious when you two were happy but when you two weren't even a six year old could pick up that something had happened. Now tell me?"

Callen sighed loudly trying to decide if he should share anything with Hetty. Finally he did. "We were friends, good ones. Then I thought that maybe I was wrong, I thought that maybe we had something between us that was bigger than a friendship. I thought I was right so I gathered up my nerves and asked her on a date. She said yes."

"So what happened?" Hetty questioned again.

"She betrayed me."

"I beg your pardon?"

Callen sighed. "You asked me what happened and I told you. So now if you would just tell me what is wrong with her."

Hetty shook her head at him. "It's not my place to tell you, Mr. Callen but everything is about change and you need to be there for Nell. She needs someone like you. She does. Call her."

Callen stared at her hesitant to leave. He wanted answers but he knew he would get nothing out of Hetty especially if Nell had asked her not to. He turned on his way and left her office trying not to let the worry control him. It didn't make sense. What on earth was Hetty talking about?

He waited until the next evening to call. It killed him that he had to wait but he knew that she had to let whatever happened blow over and come to peace with it. When she didn't come into work again he knew that it was bad. Nell never took off work unless the doctor had attempted to force her or she was in an extremely unhealthy mental state which had only happened once when she had killed a person for the first time. He stared at her contact for a couple minutes before finally deciding to press the call button.

It took a few rings before she answered, "G…"

"Nell, hey, are you doing okay?" He said awkwardly.

After a couple seconds she replied, "No."

"What happened?"

A few more seconds passed and he heard soft sniffling on the other end of the call, "My dad… He's been murdered."

He was silent; he had no idea what to say. He was shocked. He felt sick to his stomach. He felt like he knew the man. Nell spent a lot of her time talking about him, they were close. Sometimes he found himself imagining what it would be like to meet the guy, he really did want to meet him. He flashed back to the time he and Nell were at a restaurant and they witnessed a proposal and that got Nell talking about wanting to see her dad at her wedding one day. It was one of her biggest dreams. He felt pain in his heart for a man he had never met but had brought so much joy to Nell's life.

"I'm so sorry Nell," He said finally. She didn't answer he could only hear her crying. "When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning… would you-"

"Would you be okay with me accompanying you?"

Silence again. "If you don't mind. I would really like it if you were."

"I don't mind."

"But then you need to promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You have to help me find the person who did this and put him away or let me kill him."

Callen was silent. He knew exactly what it felt like to want revenge. He thought back to Hetty who told him that he needed to protect her. Maybe this is what that was about. "Nell, I know from experience that wanting to take vengeance on the person who did this gets you nowhere."

"Then I will do it alone. Are you in or not?" She said with more power in her voice.

"Yes, yes I'm in. I will see you tomorrow morning, try to get some sleep."

And like that he put the phone down and pulled out his laptop, he needed to find the soonest flight to Ferndale. He needed to be there for her.

###

Hetty rolled over in her bed and answered her ever so annoying phone.

"Mr. Callen? Can I help you?"

"Sorry it's late Hetty but I've just decided to take some time off and go to Hawaii. I think I just need some time to breathe after ending the whole friendship thing with Nell. Maybe when I come back I can try to talk to her but I just need to clear my mind. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh of course Mr. Callen, just make sure she is safe. Goodnight."

Callen smiled after putting the phone down. Henrietta Lange could not be fooled.


	4. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

 **Disclaimer-** I own only Nell's family.

Callen checked his watch; it was just nearing nine A.M. He checked his messages from Nell to make sure he was at the right house then rang the doorbell. He looked down at the black suit he was wearing and took in a deep breath. Soon the door opened and a young girl with long brunette hair wearing a tight, long-sleeved black dress looked at him with curious eyes.

"You must be Adelyde. I'm G. Callen, a friend of Nell's. I told her I would accompany her, is she here?"

Adelyde nodded, "Follow me." She took him through the house and down a long passage with a lot of doors until she reached the last one and knocked on the door. "Nell, Callen is here."

Nell opened the door and let Callen walk inside. "Thanks Addy."

"This is so unnecessary," Adelyde said as she walked away.

Nell closed the door and leaned against it. Callen took in every detail. Her auburn hair was tied back in a bun and her fringe was slanted across her forehead just above her eyebrows. She was wearing a black dress which, he noticed had no floral pattern on whatsoever with a white leather jacket.

"What no comeback?"

Nell sighed, "She is sad and very angry."

"Just like you?"

"You know I was closer to him than any of my other siblings, I may have even been closer to him than my mom. I just can't believe he went that way. I've never come across anyone who hasn't liked him. He was a great, great man."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Well my mom said that the police said that because it was a Sunday and my dad's shop didn't open on that day that the criminals must have thought it to be a great time to break in and steal cars or car parts. My dad just happened to walk into that and they shot him."

"But that's not what you think?"

Nell frowned and shook her head. "Nothing was stolen, Callen. I know I shouldn't have but I hacked into the Police Department and found his file. He had been burnt with acid all over his body and beaten. Then finally shot at execution point. I think my mom is too shocked to tell us the truth. My dad was tortured and I want to know why."

Callen shook his head slightly not believing what he'd heard. "Nell you shouldn't have done that, especially before the funeral. It's only going to make you hurt more."

Nell shrugged, "Nothing could make me hurt more. My father is dead."

Callen closed the distance between them and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "You need to let this go for now and spend time with your family. They need you and your father would want you to."

Finally he placed a soft kiss on her lips then hugged her tightly; he wished he could make all her pain disappear. He hated seeing her in the state that she was in. She needed her father.

The funeral service was beautiful, a lot of people showed up. Nell didn't know almost half of them. After hearing a lot of people talk about things he had done for them Callen found himself wanting to cry along with the rest of the people. Nell stayed tucked under his arm the whole time. She cried even harder when Callen said it wasn't a good idea for her to go up and talk about him. She knew it had to do with whatever secret everyone was keeping from her. She felt like a coward after seeing her whole immediate family go up and pay their respects. She hoped that her father would forgive her. After her two brothers and four uncles, some by blood, others not carried his coffin out and to the van everyone gathered around and put rose petals on it. Nell was the last person out of everyone. She had a full rose in her hand that her mom had given her just seconds ago and placed it above all the petals. "I love you daddy," She whispered as more tears fell from her eyes and Callen escorted her away from the van not sure if she would be able to do it herself. After the service most people made their way back to Nell's house where everyone had small snacks. After an hour or two Callen found himself without Nell, he searched everywhere inside for her including her bedroom but found nothing. Finally he found her in the back garden with all her siblings sitting on the grass in a circle reminiscing fond memories they had with him. He observed for a little while until Nell's mom, Monica appeared beside him. They spoke about Nell and then about her relationship with Mike. Monica was worried about Nell. She said that Nell didn't handle depression well and it being her father's death it would most likely be bad. She asked Callen to keep an eye on her. Finally Nell noticed them and asked them to join in the circle. They did so and spent almost an hour like that, remembering what a great man Mike was.

Later that day when majority of the guests had left everyone noticed Monica walking around cleaning everything. She'd walk through the house collecting all the dishes they had made then washed them and after that she swept the entire house and put away everything she'd used to make the worn down house from five children look presentable. If anyone tried to help her she would yell at them to leave her alone. They could do nothing to lower her stress levels. Finally once everyone had left, just the immediate family and Callen were there, everyone was seated on the couch watching old home videos Nell got up to use the bathroom and then everyone heard Monica yell at Nell. "Why not! You are both guests!"

"No mom! I have lived here my whole life, just because I work in LA doesn't mean that I'm a guest in this house! I have my own room and know how the hell to carry a mattress through the house!"

"Let go Nell!"

"No. Mom I have it!"

Callen and Ethan got up and ran towards the shouting as quickly as they could. Callen took Nell a few steps away and Ethan put his hand on Monica's shoulder. "Mom you need to calm down, you need to stop stressing so much about everything because you're making everyone else stress about you. Can you do that for me? Can you calm down?"

Monica nodded not looking too pleased and took Ethan's hand off her shoulder. "I think I should go to bed."

"I'll take her," Nell offered, "Can you two take this mattress to my room?"

Ethan and Callen agreed and walked off down the hallway with the mattress. Nell took her mom's hand in hers and walked her to her room.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today Nelly."

Nell smiled and opened the covers for her mom. "It's completely understandable given the circumstances."

Monica climbed into her bed and Nell covered her again. "Come lay here with me for a few minutes?"

Nell said nothing but lay above the covers beside her mom.

"I am so proud of you and I know your dad was too. You are a beautiful and bright young women. You have made a life for yourself all alone and that couldn't make me any prouder. Your dad would never stop talking about that. He really loved you Nell."

"You know, you never told me about how you and dad fell in love."

"You want to listen to our love story?"

"Yes."

Monica turned over and propped herself up on her elbow to see Nell. "We both grew up together, in this small town but we lived in completely different worlds. I was that nerdy girl who stayed away from everyone and everything because of my low self-esteem. Your dad was the ultimate jock, always partying somewhere with his buddies. We never thought much about each other until our final year. Your dad noticed me and thought I was cute, we started talking and he inspired me a lot to get over my self-esteem problems. After high school we lost contact until I walked into him thirteen years later when we were both thirty-one. I had just got my career where I wanted it to be. We immediately hit it off and I fell pregnant with you. He quit his job and started fixing cars."

"I had no idea dad had another job."

"Not many people did."

"What was it?"

Monica sighed loudly, "Guns and bombs and all things terrible. He wasn't exactly mentally healthy."

"What does that mean?"

"Still to this day I have no idea what it was, it still irritates me. I guess it was some kind of deep law-enforcement job or something."

Nell stayed quiet and thought about what her mom had just said. Her dad was somehow involved with some kind of life threatening job. She pushed it to the side of her mind and tried to think about her mom.

"You know he was madly in love with you. I hope one day I will find love like that."

Nell lay there quietly until her mother was sound asleep. She then made her way back to the lounge and found that Callen wasn't there. Ethan said that he had decided to go sleep as well so Nell excused herself and went back to her room.

She found Callen on her bed cuddling a stuffed unicorn while observing the wall covering collage of photos and magazine tear-outs in front of him. It was a pleasant sight. "Are you having fun there?"

Callen looked at her, surprised at her happy sounding voice, "I had no idea Nell Jones had a Brittney spears stage."

Nell laughed and joined him on the bed grabbing her other stuffed unicorn and pressing it to her chest. "I bet you did to. Maybe you didn't have a bunch of pictures of her squished together with a hundred other teenage things in a collage but you liked her music."

"Ignoring the comment and moving on. I Like how that one wall is completely hardcore teenage crap then the wall to the left of us is just covered by a bunch of bookshelves and then the last two walls are covered in pink and have little fairy's floating on them with a completely pink bed set and a bunch of fluffy unicorns accompanying it."

Nell laughed a little uncontrollably and punched Callen playfully in the arm. "Can you stop making fun of teenage Nell Jones and her multiple personalities?"

Callen laughed, "Fine… Are you feeling better?"

Nell nodded, "I think I am."

"Well," Callen said as he got up and threw the unicorn at her, "I should probably go sleep."

"No, Callen you really don't have to sleep on the floor."

"It's alright Nell, I really don't mind."

Nell stood up, "Callen I need you okay? I only made it through this day because of you and I need you to help me make it through the night. I'm going to change into my pajamas and when I come back I really want you to help me make it through the night."

Callen watched as Nell disappeared into her bathroom. He took off his suit leaving his boxers and vest and climbed into her pink bed. He knew that Nell was serious. She wanted him to be there for her. So he would.


	5. The Pontiac

**Authors Note-** So I could explain to you why I didn't update last week or Friday but that would take a lot of explaining and math and stuff you guys probably don't give a flying fart about. So I'll just post this and hope it makes up for it.

I know it's probably annoying to keep asking but your reviews really do motivate me. This story isn't going as well as I thought it would and so it's a little frustrating and hard to continue writing. Please tell me fully what you thought? What did you think or Nell and her dads relationship? What you think of the changes in Nallens relationship? How you like Nell's family? If you think the case itself is interesting or farfetched? Please? Yes, I am sorry for asking again.

 **The Pontiac**

Nell entered her room with two cups of fresh coffee. The bright Ferndale sun was shining through her long pink curtains brightening her childhood room. The place she'd always felt safe. She put the warm cups down beside her bed and sat down, leaning over to whisper, "Good morning," into Callen's ear. He immediately opened his eyes and searched for hers, finding them and locking them. Nell smiled widely.

"Damn, I forgot how beautiful you were in the mornings."

"And I forgot how lucky hearing your sleepy voice made me feel."

"Lucky, huh?"

Nell blushed slightly. "Out of all the places you could be right now, the things you could be doing, somehow you're here, with me, waking up and telling me I'm beautiful."

Callen didn't laugh or try to shake what she said off, he knew she felt like that and he knew he felt like that too. She chose to have him there, she wanted his comfort. He kept his eyes intact with hers. "You really are beautiful."

Nell smiled wildly. It felt like a million butterflies had flown through her stomach. It was real. He was there, he was saying that. "I really am lucky…" Nell whispered. Callen raised his hand and caressed her jaw. It was the perfect moment to kiss. But it was all up to Nell, she knew that. She decided if she was going to lean down and kiss him or not. She broke the strong gaze they held for just a second to observe the ever so soft lips of his. She wanted him so bad. But she didn't. She didn't kiss him. She didn't give him any signals that she wanted him to. She leaned back. "I made you some coffee."

"Thanks, good morning," he said, disappointed that she hadn't kissed him.

Nell handed him his coffee once he had sat up and took a sip of her own too. "Let's get straight to business."

"Before we start can I just make sure that you have thought this through? Looking into all of this can lead you to danger, it's never good."

"It's never stopped you before."

"Maybe I need to be a better example then."

Nell took in a deep breath, "I know what I'm getting myself into and I'm ready."

"Let's do this then?"

Nell nodded. "I was talking to Adelyde yesterday and she told me what happened on her side. She said that after family Sunday dinner my dad got a phone call and left in a hurry. He said he was going out to his best friend Joe's house. That was the last time she saw him. When he didn't come home my mom called Joe and he said he hadn't been there. One of my dad's employees found him the next morning. I tried to trace the last call made to my dad's cell but with the lack of equipment it's been hard. I can't trace it back to anywhere."

"So no one knew anything about where he was going?"

"That I know of, yes. I want to go asking around so bad but it will either blow my cover or make everyone believe I've gone crazy… I hate this."

Callen sighed. He knew exactly how hard it was for her to keep a secret like this from her own family. It was for her own protection. If too many people knew or were suspicious of her job then she could easily be targeted. "So what now? Have we got nothing else to go on?"

Nell turned her head away from him and clenched her fists. She didn't want to say it out loud. She didn't want to hear it or think about it. She knew it could help find the person who did it but she didn't want to know that her father had kept a secret from her, a secret so big.

Callen put the coffee he was sipping on down and took Nell's hands in his. "What is it?'

"My mom said that after high school they lost contact then years later when he showed up again they reunited but she said he had had a bad history that may have had something to do with law enforcement but she still has no idea."

Callen nodded. "You said that he left all his journals to you in his will, do you think he may have something written in them?"

Nell stood up and walked along the wall of bookshelves. "He kept them in my room and made me promise never to read them."

Callen watched as she ran her hand along a series of books and smiled. "No one knew they even existed, he hid them here because I had so many other books. I used to stare at them when I was a kid, wondering about all the possible journeys he had written in them."

"Are you going to look through them?" Callen asked, drawing the memory away from her.

Nell turned away from the books and looked down, silent. She made her way back to the bed and sat beside Callen. She had no idea what was going on and had no idea if it all was bigger than she had expected. She knew her dad, she thought she knew everything about him, she wasn't sure she was prepared for that to change. She sighed. She knew there was a possibility that it wasn't a big deal, but she found it hard to believe. Hetty knew something and Hetty wouldn't keep a secret from her if it was something small, she was hiding something for her dad and that meant that whatever it was had to be big.

Nell looked at Callen again, "I don't know…"

Callen needed no more. He understood her. Learning that her father was murdered and then finding out he was tortured was already a lot for her to process. Looking into it so soon wasn't a good idea, that's why he was hesitant. He knew that uncovering things from her father's past wasn't going to be easy for her at all. He took her hand in his and leaned closer to her. "Then wait, at least until you're back home in LA. This time is for you to bond with your family, do that. We can deal with this when you're ready. I promise I will still be here to help you."

Nell squeezed his hand softly and rested her head on his shoulder. As much as she wanted to get to the bottom of the murder she also knew that to do that she needed to have calmed down to ensure she makes no stupid mistakes. She needed to relax and be with the people who needed her. When she got home she would have the right resources to help her. That is of course, if Hetty didn't catch her.

She lifted her head and locked eyes with Callen, "Thank you for being here for me, G."

###

Nell promised Callen she would be back before they left for the airport. She didn't say where she was going because he would've tried to stop her. She took in a deep breath and took the key out of her pocket then unlocked the door and disabled the alarm. She was inside her dad's mechanic shop. The place she spent a lot of her teenage years in, helping or bonding with her father, it was the last place she'd seen him before she took a cab to the airport and also the last place he had seen. She noticed that the garage no longer smelled of engines and fuel but of heavy chemicals that had probably been used to clean up the blood. She stopped and gazed around the garage. She saw through the cars, car parts, and tools what she had seen on the crime scene photos. She saw in her mind how it had happened; her dad walking through the door surprised or not by the men waiting for him, being beaten until he had no strength to fight, tied up to the pipes along the wall and burnt with acid. What was it they were burning him for? Did they hate him so much they wanted him to have a slow painful death, or did they want some truth from him? What was he hiding from everyone that was so bad someone would torture him for it? She tried not to think about Hetty and her dad telling her to improve her skills and keep herself safe and Callen telling her not to get up at the funeral. She hoped none of it had anything to do with her. She couldn't fool herself. Finally she saw him being untied and dragged forward on his knees and finally that evil person pulling the trigger. Though there were tears pouring out of her eyes there was only anger in her heart. She wanted to find the person responsible and take vengeance.

She dropped to her knees and allowed herself to cry alone for the first time, not having to worry about someone hearing her or needing her for something. She let it all out, punching the floor over and over, wanting that dark pain that was within her to leave. She wanted her dad back… or at least to have him die in the respectful way he deserved. She knew it was nowhere near possible. The only thing she could do was find out who killed him and why.

Finally she managed to put herself back together and slow her tears. She knew that she needed to be strong. Life would just go on and she would have to carry on. She had been told many times by her father that it doesn't matter what you are going through or feeling, nothing will slow down for you. She had to return to work the very next day and help out with the cases, put the bad guys in jail and maybe grab a drink with the team before crawling back into her apartment and repeating the scenario the next day. It was her life and she had to live it. She loved it too and she told herself that her moods wouldn't come between that.

Nell stood up and spun around, ready to leave before she noticed the black vehicle in the corner of the garage, the 1967 Pontiac GTO. The car her father cherished more than any other object in the world. He said he had bought it around the time she was born. A lot of the great moments she had spent with him were in that old car. He used to fetch her and her siblings from school in it when he was having a good day and wanted to make them smile, it was also the first car he let her drive once he was certain she was able to drive although she was only fourteen. He had left the old car to her in his will along with all his journals and childhood photo album. She took the key out of her bag and unlocked the passenger door. She slipped into the car and lay back in her seat smiling as she continued to remember some of the good times she had spent with him. Just as she was about to exit the car she noticed something on the back seat. It was one of her books, a hard cover red book with the name _Invisibility_ written in white. It was a book she had read years ago when she was still in high school. It was supposed to be on her bookshelf in her room. She leaned to the back and grabbed the book, bringing it to her lap. She had almost forgotten what it was about. It was another thing wrapped in memories of her dad. She smiled thinking about it, put the book in her bag and left. She needed to be back home so she would have enough time to say her goodbyes to her family and still catch her flight with Callen back to LA.

###

"You all set and ready to go?" Nell said entering her bedroom.

Callen looked up from the book he was reading and smiled, "Yeah. You?"

Nell nodded and pulled the book out of her bag, ready to put it back in its place on the shelf.

"Did you seriously just go to the book store? I'm pretty sure you have about five hundred books on all these bookshelves already."

Nell shrugged, "Maybe I needed five hundred and one."

Callen laughed and stood up, ready to put the book he had found back in Its place too when he noticed a white piece of paper fly out of the book Nell was holding and land on the floor. He quickly crouched down and picked it up. "I think you dropped your receipt… Nell where did you go?"

Nell stopped searching for the books right place and focused on Callen. She took the white envelope from him and it read her name _Nelly._ Nell locked eyes with him then broke it quickly. She knew she was a bad liar, especially to Callen.

"Nell where did you get that book?" Callen asked sternly.

"My car."

"Your car is in LA."

"No my Pontiac."

"That's the car your dad left you, Nell you said it was in his shop."

Nell turned around and marched back to her bed where her bags were. "So what? I just went to the shop and sat in the car."

Callen looked down at the floor then sighed, "I just want you to be okay."

Nell nodded, "He left it in my book, in the Pontiac so that I would find it."

"What do you think it says?"

Nell slipped it back into the book quickly. "I have no idea."

She shoved the book into her bag, deciding rather to take it along with all her father's journals and then they were on their way to the airport. Whatever it was inside that envelope had scared Nell Jones half to death. What was in it, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.


	6. Research

**Authors Note-** Finally starting to uncover the truth…

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize. The rest belong to CBS.

 **Research**

It had been three weeks since Nell and Callen left her home town, Ferndale. Everyone at work was now suspicious of them being together. They weren't. He had been over to her house a couple times and things were starting to go back to normal but Callen hadn't made a move and neither had she.

Nell looked around again to make sure she was alone in the OPS Centre before typing into the search the name _Mike Jones._ She told Callen she still wasn't ready to look into everything because she didn't want him worrying but now she knew that she did want to look into it, it had been a few weeks and the anger inside her grew more each day, she was more than ready. She needed to do at least some of it alone.

Everything seemed perfectly fine in the beginning. He had a birth certificate, history of schools and all kinds of medical records. But as Nell searched through his history she noticed that something was definitely wrong. Fifteen years of his life had disappeared. It had been completely erased. There were no Doctor or Dentist records, no bank accounts or even a simple cell phone. There was nothing. Nell deleted her searches and searched the database for any history of employment, but there was still nothing. She knew it was impossible to log into other federal agencies databases without permission and without Eric Beale. She emailed some friends she had made in other agencies who she thought could be trusted. Then she put a photo of him into facial recognition and still found no record of him in that time period.

The year her father had disappeared was 1971. He reappeared on records again in 1986. She was told that he was 31 when he had her in the year 1985 but she noticed he was still off the record when she was born. She searched for any other information about him and his disappearance but found not one thing.

She typed her mother's maiden name into the system to see if she had disappeared at all but she hadn't. She had lived in Ferndale her whole life and had many records to prove it. As Nell scrolled through the many records she found and old newspaper article about her mother. Her boyfriend had proposed to her in the middle of a light festival by taking the mic away from the band that was playing and proposing to her on stage. Nell smiled, her mother had never told her about that night. She scrolled down and saw the picture attached. The man in the image was definitely not her father. She scrolled back up to see the date of the article and her heart began to race in her chest. The article was dated 29 September 1984. That was when her mother was supposed to be pregnant with her. She pulled the image back up and zoomed in on her mother's stomach. There was not even a slight baby bump.

Nell sat back in her chair and stared helplessly at the computer screen before slamming her fists down hard onto her desk making the computer screens rattle and cursing wildly under her breath. It had to be true. All the evidence was there. Monica was not her biological mother.

She clenched her chest near her heart hoping the panic attack she was about to experience was not going to be too bad. She reached for her cellphone and immediately dialed Callen's number.

"Nell," he answered on the first ring.

"G can you meet me at my place in a couple minutes?"

"On my way."

She took in a few long deep breaths before saving everything she had found onto her memory stick and erasing all her searches from the NCIS database. She stood up and left the building. She had no idea what to think or do. She didn't want to believe it. There had to have been a mistake.

When she arrived home Callen was leaning against her apartment door, waiting for her. She smiled though she had tears swelling up in her eyes. Callen noticed her mood immediately and wrapped his arms around her small body. Eventually she pulled away and unlocked her door allowing him inside first.

Once inside he pulled her over to her couch and stared at her, not saying a word, ready to listen to whatever she has on her mind. She held up the memory stick she had shoved in her pocket.

"I did research… Now I don't know what to do."

Then it was gone. He couldn't listen. "What the hell. You said you weren't going to look into it anymore!"

Nell looked startled. "I just said that I wasn't ready. I was about an hour ago."

"Your emotional capability just changed so suddenly, huh?"

Nell shrugged at her aggravated friend and folded her arms. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset about this. It's not like I kept it from your for weeks, I just found out."

Callen didn't say a word but his expression changed slightly and Nell knew exactly what it meant. She lifted her hand and placed it atop his. "I know you don't want me to look into all of this but I do, even if it means getting hurt."

"That's the point Nell. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to protect me."

"But I do I care about you too much now to allow you to get yourself hurt."

Nell felt butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what to say next. Maybe her father's case was bigger than they had both imagined but that didn't mean she would slow it down. She couldn't. She needed to bring his murderer to justice at whatever the cost. She took in a deep breath then spoke. "Everybody gets hurt. I am willing to get my heart broken over this if it means finding the killer. And all I ask of you is to not stop me but rather to be there for me, to pick up the pieces."

Callen twisted his hand and entwined his fingers with hers. "I promise. I will always be at your side Nell Jones. I promise. I don't take promises lightly."

Nell stared at Callen in gratitude.

Callen smiled. "Tell me what you found?"

And she did. She showed him all the data she had collected. She explained the math, the disappearance, and then finally the article. He did nothing but listen intently as she spoke. He felt his heart being ripped out of his chest again. He, having lived in a great multitude of foster homes until Hetty came to his rescue and set him on the right track, understood what it felt like not to know where you came from. He had gone his whole life without knowing what the 'G' in his name stood for. He had worked many cases and met many people pertaining to his past but he still found himself clueless.

"…I don't know where to go from here," Nell finished.

Callen stayed quiet for a few moments before talking. He wasn't sure what Nell wanted or needed. He knew he had to comfort her but in a way that she wouldn't notice because he knew that she didn't want it but did need it. He also knew that the case was on her mind most and she needed him to help her solve it more than anything.

"Have you read the letter your father left you in that book? It might have answers in it, I mean it was hidden in a place where only you would find it. It must have at least some importance."

Nell looked at Callen in sudden horror. "G I cant. I don't know what might lie in it. I'm afraid it will tell me things I don't want to know and confirm my suspicions that I am not who I think I am."

"Hey, Hey, slow down there for a second," Callen said quickly. "If there is one thing I can tell you it is that even if you do have different parents, a different name or a different history it doesn't matter. It doesn't change who you are. I wish I had learnt this a long time ago. You are still that cute, geeky, pixy chick who works with one of the elite teams that NCIS has. You still have all that sass and all that intelligence that makes you Nell Jones. You are you and that's what I love most about you, you're not afraid to express that."

Nell didn't pull back when he put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Instead she smiled. "I don't know where I would be without you, G Callen. You're one of the few people who have had faith in me from the beginning. I am so thankful for that. I just want you to know that."

Callen smiled widely at her innocent babbling and soon their eyes locked and their smiles matched. Their faces were just inches apart. They both stayed like that for a few seconds, being lost in each other's eyes before they closed the space between them in a kiss. A kiss so passionate both could argue they'd never experienced anything so perfect before in their lives. It spoke the unspoken words and screamed the unfelt feelings. Nell's fingers came around his neck and were halfway through his short soft hair while Callen's hands traveled up her perfectly curved body until he reached the buttons of her shirt. Nell giggled against his mouth when she felt him undo the first button. She knew they were going all the way.

 **Review?**


	7. Secrets and Lies

**Authors note-** Sorry if this isn't perfect. I didn't really like this chapter. I just have a bunch of insane stuff going on in my life right now so please forgive me.

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize.

 **Secrets and Lies**

Two weeks had gone by without any new information about the case close to home. After finishing up a tough case early on the Friday evening Nell and Callen decided to catch the next flight back to Ferndale. They came up with a plan of action on the plane before Nell fell asleep in Callen's arms. Neither of them had any idea where their relationship was or where it should be but one thing was for sure; it wasn't where it had always been.

Nell took in a deep breath when the happy blonde receptionist told her that the doctor was ready to see her in his office. She had no idea how what she was about to do would turn out. She stood up and walked towards the room which she had been in many times in her life but never for something so serious. She closed the door behind her and smiled at the happy green-eyed man who, shed noticed had rapidly begun aging.

"How's it going Doc?" She said cheerfully.

"Nelly! It's been ages. It's so good to see you again. How's that ankle doing?"

Nell laughed and moved into the empty chair tucked under the wooden desk. Doctor Joseph Edwards had been her family's doctor and her dad's best friend for as long as she could remember. Given his age and undying ambition he had studied in many different medical fields and had the degrees to prove it. She was told that he was the doctor who had delivered her from birth all those years ago. She'd been to see him many times in her life, including when she had broken her ankle halfway through a ballet recital when she was twelve.

"It's doing great Joe. Just like it was the last fifty times I've walked into this room."

Joe laughed, "Alright then, what is it you want to see me about?"

Nell's happy expression dispersed immediately as she thought about the real reason she was there. She sat on the edge of her chair with her elbows resting on the desk in front of her. "Joe, you have known me my whole life. Well, at least that's what I've been told."

"Yes, yes of course. Mike and I were the closest of friends from the time we first met in kindergarten, not once did we grow apart. I even helped your mom through her seventeen hour labor to get you out of her body."

Nell bit her lip and tilted her head slightly. "Yeah, see, that's what I am here about. My father disappeared for fifteen years after leaving high school. There is no possible way you didn't grow apart."

"Who told you this, Nell?" Joe asked, concern overtaking his face.

"Were you really there when I was born?"

"Yes, yes I was."

"And when was that?"

Joe looked away from Nell nervously. "Uh… well how old are you now? Twenty seven, twenty eight? You have to give me a break, it was a long time ago."

Nell sat up straight now and stared at him, not believing one word he had said. He was much too nervous to be telling the truth.

"I am thirty. I have known you my whole life and one thing I know for sure is that doctor Joseph Edwards never forgets anything. Especially not the first time he performed a medical procedure out of his norm. I was the first infant you delivered, right? Why can't you remember when it was?"

Joe stopped all movement and locked eyes with Nell. He knew he couldn't fool Nell. She was the most intelligent person he had ever come across and in his line of work there were many intelligent people.

"Alright Nell, tell me what is going on here?"

Nell crossed her arms over her chest. "Before my dad's funeral you insisted that mom brought all of her children here so that you could take some tests. Now I'm guessing that was just innocent care for my family members, right?"

"Yes, I don't need to discuss with you the risk of all of you inheriting an illness passed down from your unfortunate genetics. You know how many have taken the lives of your previous family members. I didn't want any of you to have any problems caused by the stress of the whole situation."

"Yes I understand that but I need them. I need a blood sample of everyone in my family."

"Nell what on earth are you up to now?"

"I know you and the loyalty you had for my father. You aren't going to tell me what I want to know because knowing my father he had sworn you to secrecy. All I am asking is that for one day you be as loyal to me as you have been to my father. Please Joe?"

Joe looked at her uncomfortably and then sighed, "You're playing a dangerous game here Nell."

"I happen to be aware of that."

"I will. But only because I know that Mike wouldn't hide anything from you if he knew you had a suspicion. That was his parenting style. All I can tell you, Nell, is that I don't know anything about what happened in those years he wasn't here but he came back with more troubles than anyone I'd ever met."

Nell nodded trying to force herself to believe him. Joe left the room silently. She clenched her fists again. He didn't think she was talking crazy. He knew exactly what she was talking about and didn't try to convince her that her idea was nonsense. She didn't need it to be confirmed. She already believed that she was adopted. It made sense now as she thought about it. Why she was short and the rest of her family was tall. Why she'd rather read while the rest of her family were running marathons. Why she was smarter than all of them. But as it made sense it also made absolutely no sense.

Soon Joe returned with a box, "There are blood samples of your whole immediate family in here. I couldn't be your father's doctor anymore after he was diagnosed with cancer so I have nothing for him."

Nell nodded slowly. She had expected that. Unfortunately it would be harder for her to get hold of his DNA. She wanted to get up and walk out of the office but something held her there.

"I get if my dad asked you not to tell me but please can I ask what happened when he came back?"

Joe stared at Nell searching for words. He had sworn to his only best friend that he wouldn't tell her any of what had happened in the past but looking at his damaged daughter he couldn't fight it.

"All I can say is that he wasn't the same person when he returned. He had so many troubles. I had never seen anyone look like that. He refused to tell us anything about what had happened or where he had been for the previous fifteen years. Eventually your mother and I left it. If he wanted to tell us he would. If we kept bringing it up he would keep remembering and his condition would get worse. I gave him a few numbers of psychologists I knew and after a year he started going. He was diagnosed with PTSD and once he was taking his medication regularly he started to recover. Your mom and I were always there for him and I knew he appreciated that. He loved you Nell. I know he would want you to know that."

Nell clenched her fists in the annoying habit she had started to notice. She looked down at the wood pattern in Joe's desk. "I know he loved me, I always knew, that's what made him so special to me. So you don't know anything about what had happened in those years he was gone?"

"Nothing. Nell just know that looking into all this isn't a good idea. What ever happened to him was beyond bad and he wasn't the same person. I'm worried that if you do somehow find out what happened that you may not remember him as the same person."

"What ever happened to him in the past does not change what we had. I'll always remember him and the things we did together the way I do now."

Joe nodded understandingly, he knew the bond between Michael and Nell was strong. Suggesting that information could change that was on some level stupid. "Well I wish you good luck with whatever it is that you are doing."

Nell smiled brightly and held up the box Joe had given her. "Thank you for these. I'm meeting someone for lunch soon but it was great to see you again

"Likewise," Joe said as the door closed behind Nell.

###

Callen sighed. He knew that what he was about to do was illegal but it needed to be done. He made his way into the building and after asking for directions he finally found the place he needed to be, Autopsy. He knocked on the door and a voice inside shouted for him to enter. He stepped inside the cold room and found a tall blonde woman leaning over what was probably a dead body.

"Doctor Smith?" Callen said nervously.

The blonde turned to face him, revealing stunning green eyes and smiled. "Janet, call me Janet."

He nodded. "Janet, I'm agent Callen NCIS." He held up his badge, Janet observed it carefully and nodded.

"Yes, of course. How can I help you agent Callen?"

"I'm here regarding an ongoing investigation involving Michael Jones."

"Oh no, that poor man was tortured. Do you think it had anything to do with that?"

"It is possible but highly doubtful. Do you have any DNA samples we could take a look at?"

Janet smiled and made her way to a metal cabinet in the corner of the room. After scratching around she returned with a see-through bag that said 'Evidence' over the top and a clipboard with a pen. She handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Sign for chain of evidence," She said as if it were obvious.

"Right," he said. He took a deep breath before reading and filling in the form. He knew that he could get into so much trouble with Hetty and even the director if they found out. It was the price he was willing to pay for Nell Jones. He just hoped no one looked into it.

"It's such a shame," Janet said. "Mr. Jones was a great man. Most people in this town knew and loved him. He fixed my car every time it had a problem. He was the kindest man I had ever met. I just can't believe he want like that."

"Have they found the person who did it yet?" Callen asked.

"As far as I know they have already hit a dead end. Like I said he was loved by many. A man like that had no enemy's. They have started looking into his old records but I doubt they will find anything."

"Alright. Thank you for this. It was lovely meeting you, Janet." Callen said and left the building.

###

That night Nell and Callen flew back to Los Angeles and left the samples they had gathered at a research lab before returning to Callen's house. Upon arriving Nell hopped into the shower then immediately climbed into bed. Callen had noticed that she hadn't been herself the whole day so he climbed into bed with her and said, "Okay go."

"Go where?" Nell mumbled with her face turned into her pillow.

"Talk,' Callen said. "Let it out."

Nell sat up and looked at him irritably. "Let me sleep, Callen. We can talk in the morning."

Callen shook his head at her. "Nell I'm not letting you go to sleep upset without telling me why."

Nell sighed and covered her face with her hands, wanting to stop herself from crying. She moved her hands to her neck and stared down. "Well I think I have the right to be upset. My dad is dead. I'm never going to have the opportunity to see him or hear him laugh ever again. On top of that it doesn't help that I feel like everyone knows something about all this that I don't, my mom, Joseph, Hetty and even you."

Callen stayed quiet for a few seconds not sure what to say. He knew Hetty knew something. Hetty _always_ knows something. Monica and Joseph may have known something due to the fact that they were the closest people to Michael but he doubted it. As for him; he knew nothing.

"You may be right. This case is all about secrets and lies. It's what every case comes down to. But I promise you that I only know that I need to protect you and I don't know why. It's something I will always do without question. I really know nothing but I do want to help you find something. You deserve that much."

Nell forced a smile and lay back in the bed. She had nothing else to say to him. Callen lay back beside her and propped himself up on his side with his elbow. He stared at her quietly. Nell felt his gaze on her and after fighting the urge to look back at him, she did. "Now what do you want?"

Callen chucked. "I want absolutely nothing."

"So why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's hard not to. You're just so beautiful. I don't want to forget all your perfect features."

Nell giggled at his reply that was quickly stopped by a tender kiss from Callen. She smiled at him and kissed him again. He always knew exactly how to handle her. That's one thing she loved about him.


	8. Results

**Authors note-** Things are going to start moving now. Like crazy.

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize.

 **Results**

Early on Monday morning Nell and Callen met at a café before heading to the research lab to get the DNA results and then to work. Nell had barely said a word the whole morning and Callen wasn't one to talk much either. Usually Nell was happy and bubbly but today there was a dark cloud above her and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. He knew she was hesitant about getting the results. It would change the way she saw herself and the way she trusts forever if they were what she thought. He had no idea what the results would be but he didn't want her to get them. He knew that if it was the worst, she would most likely break. Family was something that Nell Jones held close to her heart and he didn't want that to be taken away from her, to make her think that she didn't belong more than she already did. He always knew he was an orphan and that feeling of not knowing who he belonged to was among the worst he had ever felt. He had always wanted answers about his real family and he was afraid that Nell would do something drastic in order to find hers and from what he could tell, her father's past was deeper than what Nell could probably handle.

"I'm afraid," Nell finally whispered to him.

"Why?"

Nell took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "I have already accepted that I am maybe adopted but part of me doesn't want to know, doesn't want it to be confirmed. If it is I don't know what I would do with myself. My dad disappeared and returned fifteen years later with a baby. Me. I may be his, I may be someone else's. My mom breaks up with her mystery fiancé to marry my dad and raise me as her own. What I am afraid of is the fact that my dad's murder may have had something to me or my biological father. It's crazy but what if I am right?"

Callen took Nell's hands in his. "Slow down for a second okay? You're not even sure if you're adopted, you don't know the whole story. Maybe it was some kind of misunderstanding and you're getting so stressed for nothing?"

"What if it's not nothing?"

"Then you will hold your head up high and continue to bring justice to your father's murderer in a professional manner with me at your side and no other way."

Nell nodded and squeezed his hand tighter. "Promise?"

"Promise. Maybe you should open the letter your dad left you. It might give you some clarification on all this before we get the results."

Nell pulled the folded envelope from her pocket and placed it on the table, staring at it. Finally she picked it back up again and tore the right side, letting the paper fall onto the table. She opened it up and found three blank pages with writing in black ink on the first.

 _Nell Jones. My beautiful princess._

 _Watching you grow into this stunning and intelligent young lady has been a joyous experience and has warmed my heart to extents you may never understand. I still remember that one night where I took you out for dinner and you made fun of all the couples, vowing you would never fall in love. Even though you had tons of boyfriends after that I still admired your independence but I want you to know that you can't stay like that forever. Yes stay independent but let yourself fall. You never did that and it is all I want to see, with the right person of course. I want you to find someone worthy of you in your own time. I know you Nell, I never had to worry about you. You won't fall for the first guy, you will fall for the right guy. I am truly sorry that I won't be able to walk you down the aisle one day at your wedding but I don't ever want you to be unsure of if I would think he is the right guy for you, I trust your judgement._

 _I love you, Nelly._

 _-Dad._

Nell looked up at Callen and smiled through blurry eyes. "It was just fluffy dad stuff. I don't understand."

"He knew you needed it."

The rest of breakfast went smoothly. The tension wasn't as high as it could be and no more words were said regarding the unofficial case that they weren't supposed to be working.

Receiving the DNA results Nell sat in her chair with a tight grip on Callen's hand. The brunette woman shifted in her seat and stared at the papers in front of her.

"I know neither of you are here to chat and drink some tea so I'll just get straight to the point. Nell, I'm sorry but as you thought, your mothers DNA doesn't match yours."

Nell nodded slowly. "And my siblings?"

"Unfortunately none of your other family members are related to you. None of the DNA samples you gave me match yours."

Instead of getting angry or crying, Nell just sat in her chair and smiled at the woman. "And the rest of my family, are they all related to each other?"

"Well obviously not your parents but yes they are all linked. You're the only exception. I am truly sorry."

Nell thanked the woman and got up. It felt like the world had stopped, like she was the only live person in it. For that one moment she felt absolutely nothing as she tried to grasp the information. Quickly it was over and the world immediately sped up, past its normal speed. She wanted to cry and she wanted to scream but she couldn't, she was stuck. There was pain everywhere but she couldn't feel it. She was numb. It was now official, she couldn't deny it. She wasn't related to the group of people she called family.

###

Callen had begged Nell to go home and take the day off of work to get her emotions together but Nell insisted that he let her go to work as she had already taken too many days off. Still Callen tried but Nell eventually won the argument and so they drove to work in their separate cars and started their days as if nothing in the world had gone wrong.

As the day progressed the numbness that Nell felt slowly faded and she started to feel, she started to feel everything. Nell considered herself good at hiding her feelings when she wanted to but in the late afternoon she couldn't do it anymore. She quickly finished up on the work she needed to do for the case they were working and announced she was taking a break.

She made her way to the indoor shooting range, loaded her gun and began firing fiercely at the paper target. Each shot she fired carried a great deal of mixed emotions. Every emotion that was numb to her before was now bursting through every pore in her body and it hurt. She'd never felt a pain like this before. None of it was true. She'd been betrayed by her parents and maybe even her siblings. She wasn't theirs and although all the years of being the black sheep in her family finally made sense it brought so much pain to her heart. It was one thing thinking you're different, but I was a whole other being told that you were different. She didn't understand why her family had lied to her. Yes if she had known when she was younger that she was adopted she would have felt like more of a misfit than she had but she would have understood why and she probably wouldn't have been in the same amount of pain she was in. She felt betrayed. Her parents had lied to her her whole life. There was a reason she was different and that should have been a relief but it was far from it. After reloading her weapon four times and finishing the last round straight through the targets head, she slammed her gun down, spun around and punched the nearest wall with a great force of anger behind it.

She leaned against the wall and dropped to the hard, cold floor. She tried to level her breathing to stop the heavy tears that were now pouring out of her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms over them, still trying to level her breathing.

Her mind went back to the letter her father had left her. She lifted her head and pulled the white envelope from her skirt pocket. Reading through the lines did help slow her breathing and tears. Even if it wasn't biological, Michael was still her father.

Just then the glass door swung open and Hetty walked inside with alarm all over her face.

"I'm sorry," Nell apologized instantly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Don't be, tears are a natural way of healing our hearts."

Taking in more deep breaths Nell's tears finally came to a stop. The abnormally short, old woman found a place on the floor beside her. "Now I know you have not been yourself lately. I know that you were extremely close to your father but has his death really affected you this much?"

Nell shook her head. "He didn't just die, he was murdered and it wasn't just and accident because happened to walk into the shop during a robbery. He was tortured painfully for hours until he was shot in execution position. No robber does that. That's not all. I just found out that I was adopted too. And I can't help but wonder if his death had something to do with me. I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have found out about all of this."

Nell heard Hetty sigh. She didn't speak for almost a whole minute. Nell figured she was trying to think of something profound to say like she always did to cheer her up. Usually she used old quotes from books or great people to live or metaphors of some kind. But surprisingly she didn't pass any of that by Nell this time. "Just because you are adopted doesn't mean change the wonderful person you are or even the extent that your parents love you. And it also doesn't mean that your father's murder had something to do with you. It could just be a random coincidence. But Nell, if it's not then I want to help you. I don't want you to run off and think you can handle this on your own. We as a team are all here for you and will do anything to protect and help you."

Nell nodded in thanks but didn't dare to look at her. She just stared down at the written words in front of her.

"What is this?" Hetty asked.

"A letter from my dad. He left it in a book inside the car he left me in his will. I don't understand why he hid it so well if it just has normal father things written in it. I feel like it's supposed to say more, there are extra blank pages with it. It doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you aren't looking close enough." The little old woman got to her feet and squeezed Nell's shoulder. "Take your time and then return to OPS, Eric has a lead on the case."

Nell watched as Hetty left the room quietly. She stared at the written words again. She had no idea how to look closer. There was nothing written between the lines that she could make out. She stared at the blank pages again and it suddenly hit her like a bolt of lightning. She couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to her earlier. It was right in her face. She put the pages back in the envelope and in her pocket then went back to the OPS center, stopping at the bathroom on her way to clean herself up.


	9. The Letter

**Authors note-** Please forgive me if you don't like the way information is being brought into this story. I know it's not the best but it is the only way to stay in line with my initial plot.

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize.

 **The letter**

She now knew why nothing made sense before. She understood it now, it made perfect sense. She hoped she was right. Maybe there was something important in the letter. The book she found the envelope in was called 'Invisibility'.

It was a story about a young couple who fell in love. The young man wrote a letter to his love declaring his love for her. When the young woman's brother found it they beat the boy up brutally. Their love couldn't be. Soon the young couple found a way to send letters to each other without the worry of them being read. They wrote the letters in invisible ink that could only be seen when a special blue light was shone on it.

Nell had read the novel and passed it on to her father when she was only fifteen. For a long time after that her and her father only communicated through those letters because Nell found it hard to talk openly with him about her troubles. Her father had come up with the idea and they had both benefited from it. They grew closer over time and eventually Nell could talk to him about anything on her mind. She trusted him.

Upon arriving at her apartment Nell pulled the letter from her pocket and stared at it once more. She had no idea what she would find in it but hoped, even if it hurt her, that it had answers in it. She pulled the small torch off of her keyring her dad had given her a few Christmases before and shone it on the empty pages. There it was, hidden beneath what human eyes could see were words, and a lot of them.

 _Nell. If you are reading this then circumstances must have led to my death. It has probably taken you a few weeks to read this so it is important that you read this to the end and follow my instructions immediately. What I am about to tell you is not easy for me and most definitely for you. It will make you question everything you are and the way I loved you. So I am going to start off by saying that you are my sunshine, my everything. You have made me the happiest and proudest father in the world. You have made me make huge changes in my life for the better. I love you more than you could ever imagine. Nothing that has happened is your fault._

 _I have had a different life to what you have always thought. When I finished high school I got offered a job and soon became a CIA operative. I changed my identity while I was there because the missions I went on were most dangerous. While I worked I also received all the training I possibly could have. I wanted to be the best. I was until I resigned. It took a while but eventually I became a mercenary. I did all kinds of terrible things for money. I dealt with fake ID's and passports. I stole things and killed dozens of people. I was a sick criminal. I killed people for money. I did terrible things to people and some didn't deserve it. I was greedy and selfish but thought I was happy because I had money but I was far from that. I changed my identity frequently to cover my tracks, I was never caught. I lived in misery knowing I had stopped helping the people who were innocent and started killing them instead. I turned off my emotions eventually. I didn't want to talk about what I did and I didn't after that until you. You deserve to know about this one mission._

 _I received a call from a man who wanted me to take out a group of brothers who were involved with human trafficking. He said they had kidnapped his daughter and killed her after two years. It wasn't my job to know the whole story, I just had to form a plan and put it into action. I felt like I was just an effect of people's anger. I followed the brothers for months and finally formed a plan. Every Tuesday morning the brothers would all meet in the one mansion they used as a brothel. The house was on a hill and the only of the five they owned that had no neighboring houses. I became a regular customer for them. On the Tuesday morning when it happened I went in and took the room closest to where they were meeting. I drugged the girl and set up four blocks of C4 with a cellphone detonator. I left and returned to the place I had used to surveil the house. I called the cellphone and watched as the house exploded in flames. As soon as the flames began to calm I went through the house to check that my targets had been eliminated. Walking through that was one of the hardest things I had ever done. There was the smell of burning flesh and screams everywhere. The room where the brothers were was completely gone. There was no way any of them could have survived that. I heard sirens in the distance and ran to the far side of the house, hoping to jump out the window and escape. As I was about to climb out of the window I heard a cry. I heard a baby cry. It wasn't a scream like I had heard in the rest of the house, it was a soft and low. I followed the cry to a chest of drawers in the corner of the room and opened it. There lay a baby that couldn't have been more than two months old. It was wrapped in a blanket and a woman's scarf was wrapped tightly over its ears. I instantly knew that someone knew the bomb was coming. I knew I had to get out fast but I couldn't leave the child there. I ran over to the closet and opened it. There I found a woman. She told me that when she went to check on the girl I had been with she found the bomb and took the child and hid as far away from it as she could. She explained to me that she hated what her husband did and thought that what I did was the best. I put poor girls out of misery and gave men what they deserved. She said she loved her husband but he had it coming. I gave her the baby and as I turned on my way she stopped me. She said that her husband and the other four brothers had cut off the youngest brother because of his greed. She said that because all the brothers were dead, the youngest would start over the business and keep her for himself because he'd always wanted her. She said he would probably turn the baby into a slave when she was old enough._

 _Nell, my heart was broken for this woman. She begged me to take the child and give it a better life. She said I had a better chance of getting out of this life than she had. I heard sirens in the front of the house and knew I had to go. I asked the woman to come with me but she refused, she said we'd be caught easier that way. I left her a number to contact me with after a few months. I left then. I put the baby in my jacket and never returned._

 _If you haven't already guessed, that baby was you, Nell. From that day on I vowed to do everything in my power to give you a good life. I think I did okay. You made me realise how evil I was and the things I was doing were. I never hurt a fly after that. I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I have done. I hope you never do or else I have failed at teaching you good and evil. What I did was evil and I have never forgiven myself for any of it._

 _I think you deserve to know all this. I am just asking you not to look into any of this. It is for your own good. It is too dangerous out there._

 _Your mother's name is Sarah-Anne Smith but was later changed to Sarah-Anne Davidson when she married Angelo Davidson. They were your parents. Angelo was the oldest of his six brothers. He was killed in the bomb. Your real name is Emily Davidson. I had to change it when I fled._

 _Sarah contacted me a year later and told me that the youngest brother had found out that the man whose daughter he had killed had hired me to kill them. He told her he tortured him for my name and killed him. They could only find records of me leaving the LA airport a week after the bombing. I told her that I had left everything behind and started a new life. I told her I had changed both our cover names and it would be hard for him to find us. She was pleased and asked me to make you happier than she ever could._

 _I still kept that phone for incase she called back again and unfortunately she did. She said that they had found me and were coming for me. I wasn't going to run, Nell. Where could I go? I couldn't abandon my children and let them kill you all until I showed my face. I'm not a coward. They already knew who my family was and who I was, I figured I would just have to surrender myself to them._

 _Nell. If I have been killed you need to listen to me and do what I say. You have your cover in place and Hetty helped me to ensure everything that connects you to me is fake. We need to protect you. Hetty has been a great help to me and I asked her not to share anything with you until you read this letter. I wanted to tell you first but I didn't know how so I wrote it down in invisible ink. Now that you know you need to go to her and let her help you with what I am about to ask you to do._

 _I need you to leave. I need you to use the skills you have with computers and help from Hetty to create a new life for yourself. Away from here. He will never stop looking for you. You need to make sure he never finds you. I know that this is the hardest thing you will ever do but you can't take risks. You can't contact anyone back home, not even your mom. You have to leave your job and never contact the family you have made there ever again._

 _It has broken me to tell you this and asking you to ruin your life. I could never apologize enough for what I have now caused you to go through because of my past injustices. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I am so proud of you._

 _I'm sorry for destroying your life_

 _-Michael_

 **Review?**


	10. Is it real?

**Authors Note-** I'm so glad that the last chapter pulled you all in! It really starts to pick up speed now. I'm finally on my Summer Holidays so that means more time to write and depending on how much I do write I might start posting twice a week but no promises ;)

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognize.

 **Is it real?**

Nell was at first in complete shock. There was no way her father could have done that. He was a good and humble man. How could he have hidden such a dark thing from everyone he knew and loved?

Tears fell.

She did not belong to her family yet she wasn't adopted. She was stolen in some sense. Taken from her mother but also given up by her mother. She had been protected her whole life from her own biological family. Her biological family was trying to kill her. They had already killed her un-biological father who'd killed her biological father. It seemed unreal. It was a complete joke. She was waiting for the punchline but that never came, she knew it wouldn't. It was real. The feelings she now felt were real too. She couldn't pretend that it was all a misunderstanding anymore. It had been all confirmed in her dead father's handwriting.

She cried. She re-read the letter. She cried again.

It hit her harder than anything had ever before. It felt worse than all of her heartbreaks she'd ever had combined. It was worse than the pain she had experienced after killing for the first time a few months ago. It felt worse than what she had felt when her father had died.

After two hours of absolute misery Nell decided she needed to pull herself together. She told herself to grow up and deal with it like an adult. She turned on her television and made herself a cup of coffee. She tried her hardest to ignore the nagging in the back of her mind but she couldn't. Finally she gave in. She grabbed her keys and flew back to the OPS Centre. She knew that not only was she breaking the rule about using NCIS equipment for personal use, she was breaking the rule her father had given her in a letter she read just minutes ago. She just couldn't resist.

It was late and only a handful of NCIS employees were left in the old building. She made sure no one was in the OPS center and sat at her desk. She took in a deep breath then typed the name that had been bothering her into the search bar. Sarah-Anne Smith. She needed to know. Her father couldn't stop her and couldn't blame her.

Sarah-Anne Smith was an only child, born into a very wealthy Italian family and went to one of California's top private schools. Her parents were killed in a shootout between two heavy drug dealers when she was only fifteen. Her grandmother became her legal guardian but records showed that maybe she didn't do the best job at it. Records of arrest started popping up more frequently when she reached the age of seventeen. They had started with vandalism and trespassing but soon turned into harsher punishments such as possession of illegal substances and carrying illegal weapons. Surprisingly enough, she managed to keep her grades high throughout the rest of high school and graduate with the highest marks out of the year. Records of arrest became less frequent after she had left school and stopped completely when she married Angelo Davidson at the age of twenty.

Curiously Nell searched up Angelo Davidson. His life seemed to differ from Sarah's. He was born into a poor family and was the oldest of five brothers. He dropped out of school at the age of sixteen. His father had left his mother to raise five children alone. She never remarried. Nell found police reports claiming that Angelo was a part of an apparent gang. He too had multiple prison records but more than Sarah. He married Sarah in 1980.

Nell assumed that Sarah and Angelo had met as teenagers while they were both mixed up in the wring things.

A document showed up on Nell's screen that she wasn't sure she wanted to look at. She had found out about what had happened already and it killed her. Finally she opened it with the intent of finding more answers. It was the 1985 bombing at the home of Angelo Davidson.

Twenty-six bodies were found that were later identified as missing persons. Four bodies were found that were identified as the Davidson brothers. There was only one survivor who had hid in the far corner of the house; Sarah-Anne Davidson. Nell read Sarah's statement; she had said that it was her duty to look after the girls and so she had found the bomb only minutes after the customer had left. She had no idea when it could go off and so she had no time to warn anyone. The bomb had gone off only seconds after she had hid. She had said that Angelo had the baby with him last she saw it.

No small bodies were found but forensics stated that given the size of the child and the short distance she was from the bomb it was possible that all her remains were burnt thoroughly.

From what Nell had gathered she could tell that suspicions were raised about Sarah being the bomber but eventually all evidence had fallen through.

Nell closed her eyes and imagined how hard it must have been for Sarah to let her own beloved family members die for justice, to save more helpless girls from their ruthless hands. To then give up her only child to a man she didn't know or trust and hope he would take care of her. To keep the secret of the events that had occurred to herself her whole life. All Nell could imagine Sarah feeling was utter pain. Knowing in her head that something is right but your heart not being able to accept it and feeling pain everywhere, Nell knew exactly what it was like only Sarah must have gone through it one hundred times worse.

Nell flattened her hands on the table before her keyboard. She thought about the letter her father had given her. He had asked her not to look into what he had said yet she already had. Although it wasn't the first time she had gone against his word it was undeniably serious. It wasn't her sneaking out or any kind of irresponsible teenage behaviour, this was choosing between life and death, it was life testing how far she would go for her family. If she would be willing to shed her own blood to protect the ones she loved. Her father was dead but that didn't mean that she couldn't fight for him. She was ready to give her life if taking down her father's killer came to that. Nothing could change her mind. She couldn't listen to him. Not after finding out about everything.

She placed her fingers back on her keyboard and continued to look into Sarah's life.

Sarah lived in a house with Donovan Davidson and their fourteen year old daughter, Rebecca. Nell removed her fingers again and stared at the screen in horror. Her much resent findings were nowhere near what she had expected and braced herself to find. She had a _sister_ , an innocent fourteen year old sister who belonged to her mother and the fifth Davidson brother, her uncle. Nell felt the anger and pain begin to build up in her chest again. She covered her face in her hands, once again trying not to cry.

She thought about Callen and the rest of the team and how they all cared so much about her. She tried to remember the last barbeque they had had together, they meant so much to her. They were her family, never mind friends or co-workers. She tried to make herself calm down but it wasn't working much. She thought of her teenage sister who was living the horrid life that she was supposed to. Either way Sarah's worst fear had happened.

Finally Nell decided to continue her search instead of mulling over her situation. She proceeded to look into Donovan Davidson's life. She, having worked so long in the criminal investigative industry had never seen any person with as many criminal records, filed allegations and who had served a sentence so many times- none of which seemed to have lasted very long due to what seemed like a team of impressive lawyers.

She thought about her co-worker, Marty Deeks. He was down to earth and humorous. His scruffy style and playful nature had been compared to a puppy on numerous occasions. Before he quit his job and became an LAPD detective he was a lawyer. One night over a cup of coffee at her house he had told her that he had gone into that profession because after his bad childhood all he wanted to do was help people and take down criminals but he soon found out that being a lawyer didn't only mean fighting for the innocent, it also meant fighting for the wicked. He said it had taken a lot of guts but he managed to start over and become a cop, later he was requited as an LAPD/NCIS liaison officer and he had never looked back.

Nell thought about all the people who had become lawyers with a strong desire to help the innocent but fell into the hard reality of helping criminals get away with all kinds of sickening things. It had to mess people up. She having an IQ of over 150, being a natural genius had been offered a large amount of jobs but took the one at NCIS because she wanted nothing but to be on the side of justice. She understood the burning desire in people to bring as much peace to the world as possible. She hated to think that that burning fire had been put out in so many hearts. That they instead fought for the wrong because it was the only way they thought they could get money.

She couldn't imagine anyone with at least some good in them fighting for a person as cruel as Donovan Davidson. He had been accused of rape and attempted murder multiple times and not once did he serve a full sentence. It was about time someone did something about that. That someone would most likely be her… if someone else didn't beat her to it.

Just at that moment the doors of OPS slid open. Nell didn't have to turn her head to see who was there she knew it was Eric by the sweet melody he was whistling. Within a split second she had removed all the information from her screen. She turned around and smiled at him. "What are you still doing here?"

Eric failed to speak but slowly made his way into his chair beside her, facing her. He breathed in deep and let it out. "What is wrong, Nell?"

Nell shrugged, "Nothing."

"Okay. So tell me then what you are still doing here? You went home earlier and now you're back, why?"

"I uh, I couldn't really sleep. And I decided that I need to catch up on some things, I've taken quite a few days off recently."

"Exactly! That means you're not okay. Look, I just want you to know that I'm here even if you don't want to talk about it."

Nell sighed and looked up at the roof. Eric had come to notice in all his years of working with her that when she did that she was trying to stop herself from crying.

"I guess I'm still just bumbed out about my dad."

Eric nodded understandingly. "And that's okay. He was your favourite person in the whole damn world, you are allowed to be bumbed out about it, even sad."

Nell nodded, thankful that he understood.

"But not this…" Nell looked at him in confusion. "This is not just sadness. It is more than that. You are beyond depressed and everyone around you can see the pain that you're in. Your puffy red eyes didn't exactly help your case today either. Everyone who works in this building is used to the happy, bubbly Nell Jones. We all miss her."

Nell looked down at her clenched fists in her lap then back to Eric's blue eyes. "I've been going through a lot more stuff than you know and it's really starting to get me down. You shouldn't worry Beale. Nell Jones always comes out okay in the end."

Eric smiled innocently at her and she willingly returned it.

"You're a fighter, Nell. I know you. I just want to tell you to be careful with whatever you are up to. If you need me you know where to find me. We all love you, _all of us_. We're family."

After seeing Nell's eyes swell up with tears Eric pulled her into a tight hug. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he stood up. "Don't forget to fight," he said then disappeared.

Nell sat alone in the dimly lit room and one stray tear fell from her eye. Although Eric had a huge crush on her and she once had one on him too she loved him as a brother, he always did what he could for her, so did the rest of the team. They were her family. She had nothing but unconditional love for every single one of them. She couldn't imagine a life without them at her side but she had to. It was what her father had asked of her. If it wasn't serious he would never have asked her to leave. She had to protect herself from Donovan or whoever had killed him because they were most likely coming after her. She had to leave the banter, the jokes and the random celebrations. Not only did she have to leave her work family but she dad to leave her home family too. The one she had grown up with, the family she loved with all her heart. Being far from them was never easy but knowing that she would see them again was assuring. Now nothing would be able to reassure her. There was nothing to reassure her of.

She tried to swallow the ball that formed in her throat when she realised that she was seriously thinking about leaving her life, running from everyone and everything. It seemed too far-fetched. She didn't think she would be able to do it. She wasn't built that way.

Nell pulled up everything onto her screen again. After going over her searches again she had a bizarre idea. There was one thing she had to do before she could bring herself to leave.

She flipped through her searches again until she found the place she needed to be. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialled the number on her screen.

The phone rang a few times before a woman answered. "Sarah-Anne speaking."

Nell took in a deep breath and spoke calmly into the phone. "Sarah, something has happened and it is important that I speak to you in person.

"Uh, who is this?" Sarah asked sounding confused.

"That's not important. This is regarding Michael Jones. You need to see me. This is urgent, you can't tell a soul or bring backup."

Sarah was quiet for a long while before she spoke again. "This could put mine and my daughter's life in danger."

Nell sighted. She knew that already and that made her feel guilty. "I completely understand. It is your choice. When you make up your mind text me, you have my number. I'll then tell you where to meet."

And like that Nell put down the call. She knew that the dangerous game she was playing just got a whole lot more dangerous.

 **Don't forget about the review! :D**


	11. mom

**Authors Note-** And the hole she's digging gets bigger…

 **Disclaimer-** I own only the characters you do not recognise.

 **Mom**

For the rest of that week Nell stayed alone in her apartment. When Friday rolled around the team decided after they had finished a tough case to hit the bar. It wasn't often that every member of the team could make it but fortunately everyone had. Callen asked Nell to go home with him saying that he missed her and eventually she said she would and she followed him home in her own car. Although it was after two in the morning the two sat on Callen's bed playing chess and talking about nothing until Nell finally drifted off to sleep.

It was around eight when Nell's phone vibrated through her pillow and pulled her from her much needed sleep. She pulled the phone from beneath her head and held it up to read the message.

 _I'm ready. Where?_

She sat up immediately. She thought Sarah wouldn't come, she hadn't had her hopes up. She thought that Sarah would want to protect Rebecca as much as she could. Meeting a stranger was not the best way to do that.

Callen being an extremely light sleeper woke up and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Nell shrugged. "I need to meet up with someone for a project I'm working, I completely forgot."

"Nell Jones doesn't forget."

"See, that's a myth."

"Oh my god, you really are turning into Hetty!"

Nell laughed at the comment. Callen smiled. Nell hadn't been working on her mysterious projects as much as she used to and he liked that she was getting back into her routine.

"Can't you wait a couple more minutes?" He said, pulling her down on the bed and kissing her softly.

Nell giggled then mumbled against his lips, "I'm already late."

She wanted to get up again but instead kissed him passionately. Finally she got up and walked over to the cupboard that Callen kept just for her and pulled out a floral shirt and jeans. Callen raised an eyebrow at her choice of clothing. Nell never wore pants. She was a skirt kind of girl. She only wore them when she was working in the field or all her skirts were dirty. He watched her pick up her phone again and type a reply to the message she had received.

"You know, you never did go on that date with me. So what do you think? May I?"

Nell blushed slightly, "You may, Special Agent Callen."

Callen smiled widely. "I'll fetch you at seven.

Nell climbed back onto the bed and kissed Callen again. "I'm going to shower. You go sleep. I'll see you tonight."

###

Nell took in long deep breaths before exiting her car and finding an empty bench in the park. She scanned the crowds of people for Sarah. She knew it was now or never. She had an opportunity to meet her biological mother.

Finally she spotted Sarah. The picture she had seen of her did no justice to her beauty. She was wearing grey jeans and a light blue sweater, her hair was quite long and would be the same colour as Nell's if she had put red highlights in it. Nell stood up and walked towards her. Reaching her she forced a smile. "Are you alone?"

Sarah nodded and they both walked back to the bench where Nell had previously sat. Nell stared at Sarah, knowing that she was her real mother. She tried to push back the mixed emotions she was feeling. She couldn't let her know. It was too dangerous and Nell wasn't sure for her case or for her heart. Her mother. Monica was her mother. But Sarah was too and she didn't know what to think of it. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to pretend Monica was her real mother for the rest of her life or if she was to let Sarah be.

"Why am I here?" Sarah finally asked.

Nell noticed Sarah's eyes. They were the same Hazel colour as hers but there was something to them that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was like they were full of power but it wasn't a lively power. It was a dying one. It was like her last energy was being shown only through her eyes. Nell recalled what she'd found out about Sarah and began to understand what her eyes said.

She shrugged, "I need to find a murderer."

Sarah suddenly stiffened her neck and looked straight at Nell. "Who was murdered?"

"Michael Jones."

Nell watched as Sarah gasped. It looked as if more of her power had been drained from her with the few words. Suddenly her expression changed and only anger remained. "He said that he had just tortured him."

"Who said?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm guessing you already know who if I am here. Donovan. Donovan Davidson. He recorded it to show me, to teach me a lesson. He said that he lived."

"A bullet through the skull is as alive as he gets," Nell said trying to be strong, her voice sounding cold. "What did Donovan want from him?"

Sarah looked away for the first time since the conversation began. "Her. Emily. My Emily, she's my daughter. I can't believe I was so foolish to have actually believed he didn't kill Michael…"

Nell covered her mouth in disbelief. It was now said aloud by another. Confirmed. They had tortured her father for her. They wanted to find her. Nell was the reason her father had died a long and painful death. It was all her fault.

Sarah observed Nell again, her reaction and her looks. It made sense. "You're her aren't you?" She whispered. "You're my daughter, Emily. Aren't you?"

Nell looked down and nodded. She tried to stop herself but the tears that fell from her eyes were untamed. She made eye contact with Sarah again, "You're my mother."

"Oh my god…" Sarah said slowly. She looked at Nell with such sad eyes. She'd never gone a day without thinking about her daughter now she was there, her daughter was sitting right beside her on a bench in the park.

"I love you," Sarah said finally.

Nell leaned back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You couldn't possibly. You don't know me."

"Let me tell you something that I learned a long time ago. There are people in your life all around you all the time some you may know a lot about some you may know nothing about. Some may be related to you and some may be strangers. What it comes down to in the end has nothing to do with any of that. What really matters is what you feel, who you care about, who you love. Family is not by blood but by heart. You need to find your family. And once you do, you don't ever give up on them, you don't ever stop thinking about them, and most importantly you never stop loving them. Family is Family and family is all you need."

Nell smiled after taking in Sarah's words. "Thank you for giving me my first lecture, mom. I love you."

Sarah laughed through the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I want you know that you are all I ever think about. I've had too many dreams about you too. I started writing in a journal a few years after I let you go, it was just a series of letters that I have written to you. I always had hope that one day I would meet you and now here we are. I wish I had brought it with me."

"Really?" Nell asked. "It never crossed my mind that you would care this much about me."

"I could never forget you, you're my baby girl."

Nell felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside of her. It was natural. She couldn't shake it. She was feeling acceptance from her real mother. She couldn't deny that it was a great feeling.

"Tell me about you and your life?" Sarah asked.

"Well, uhm. My dad changed my name to Nell. I'm Nell Jones. Nell means shining light. My dad always told me he called me that because I was the shining light in his life, I only recently learnt what he truly meant by that. I grew up in Ferndale, a town here in California. I have two sisters and two brothers who are all younger than me. I found out when I was twelve that I have an abnormally high IQ. I went to college in New York then moved here to LA and took up a job as an intelligence analyst for NCIS, a federal agency. I live alone in my apartment and uhm… I love anything floral."

Sarah smiled at Nell's short summary of herself. It was the brilliant life she always dreamed her Emily would live.

"Three actually. You have three sisters. One biological. Her name is Rebecca. She's fourteen. She'd love you. Her IQ is nearing 160. You should see her in action. Damn, I wish you two could meet."

"Does she know about me?"

"No, like I said, she's smart. If I tell her she will definitely try to contact you and that's too risky."

Nell laughed sarcastically. "You know that a week ago I thought my life was different. I thought my mom was my mom and my dad was my dad and they both had normal lives. Now I'm here in a park meeting my real mother, hiding from some evil guy she lives with and hoping he won't find out."

"Do you wish it was different?"

Nell thought about it for a few seconds then shook her head. "I got to meet you today and I found out I have a sister. Those are two special people I don't want to wish away but… I don't know. My life just isn't what I thought it was and that's hard for me to deal with."

"How many people know?" Sarah asked.

"That I'm sort of adopted, two. That you are my mother, none."

"Will you? Will you tell anyone about me?"

Nell shrugged. "I probably will if it comes to that but don't worry, only people that I trust."

Sarah nodded understandingly and looked ahead.

"Why did you give me away?" Nell asked. She knew what her dad had told her in the letter but she still wanted to hear it from Sarah, the one who had made the choice.

Sarah refused to look at her daughter she just stared ahead and spoke. "Angelo, your father died in the bomb, I was certain about that. I knew that Donovan wasn't there. He had always wanted to take control of the business and me, but being the youngest of the brothers he had little power over anything to do with the business. The brothers eventually cut him out of the whole thing once he had killed two of their girls. I knew that if they were all dead then Donovan would come back and pick up everything that hadn't been found by the cops. Donovan had always had this crush on me from the moment Angelo brought me home, it became stalkerish and eventually he started sexually assaulting me. I felt safe with Angelo, he wouldn't let Donovan near me but I knew then that there was nothing I could do. Donovan was going to make me his and if I refused he would sell me as a sex slave. Donovan is pure Evil. He only cares about drugs, money and woman. He is the greediest person I have ever come across. I was his and if I wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to let you live like that. You deserve more. You deserved the world. And I wasn't strong enough to protect you. I didn't want to give you that life."

Nell couldn't help but feel disgusted at Sarah's words. "So he just kept you as an accessory? He raped you?"

"Rape is only when you fight it, I gave up fighting years ago."

Nell's voice picked up a hint of anger, "No! Rape is only when it is unwanted and from what I can tell you never wanted it. You never wanted him."

Sarah shrugged, not wanting to think about her situation, her problems. He had two daughters that needed her. After a few short moments Sarah spoke again. "You know that I loved your father. Angelo. I met him after my parents had died. I was miserable until I met him. We met when I was being chased by a bunch of lowlife cops. I just remember running as fast as I could and then all of a sudden I wasn't anymore, I was in a dark space being held by a warm body. I thought I had just ran from a nightmare into another worse one. I thought he was some creep about to rape me. But he just told me to be quiet until the cops had left, he didn't sound threatening so I took a leap of faith and trusted him. He didn't hurt me. After we were certain the cops were gone we climbed out of the hole he'd pulled me into and we introduced ourselves. He said I had guts and he liked that, from that moment on we were the best of friends. We were almost equal. I fell completely in love with him. He was the only person who understood me completely. When I found out about the business they were running I was sick to my stomach and I wanted to leave but he told me that he was in love with me and proposed. I just figured that I had to ignore the things he did to be with him. He was my one true love."

Nell sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, it was the most screwed up love story that she had ever come across. "I'm sorry but I can't imagine loving someone who does things like that. Makes money off of others misery."

Sarah nodded understandingly, "You have not yet thought that through. You still love your father, Michael after learning that he killed so many people."

Nell wanted to argue that it wasn't the same but she knew that it was. Her dad had made bad decisions and done evil things just as her real father had. It was exactly the same.

"It killed me," Sarah stated. "It killed me to see those poor girls being abused like that. I took care of them and even became friends with some of them but I could never save them. I had to stay out of trouble once we were married so that the cops didn't have a reason to look into us. My life was over and the only thing I had was Angelo and then you. At least until I lost you."

"I'm sorry," Nell said. "You didn't deserve a life like that."

Sarah nodded, "Nobody does, that's why giving you up was the best decision I have ever made. You got to be that beautiful girl with that brilliant life. That's all that matters to me. Don't ruin your life. I want you to be safe, fall in love and create beautiful children."

Nell tried to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes once again. "That could happen. Either after I run away or after I kill Donovan."

"That's not an option!" Sarah cried out.

"Yes it is."

"Donovan tortured his enemy until he admitted to hiring someone to kill his brothers and then until he gave a name. Since then he'd been searching for him until he found and killed him. It took Donovan a while but he finally found a computer whiz so good that he found your father and is now searching for you. They will not go lightly."

"It will take them a while. I don't exist online, at least not in connection to any family member of mine. I need to take Donovan down before he takes down me or my family."

Nell could see the frustration growing on Sarah's face as she sighed. "And if you fail he will come after mine! Rebecca means nothing to Donovan, he will put her with the rest of the girls any day. If he finds out that I ditched my security he could give her up just to spite me. This is dangerous. I shouldn't even be here."

"What is your cover story?" Nell asked changing the subject from Donovan.

"I'm an artist and luckily there was a huge festival today. There are thousands of people there, I could still be there and they wouldn't find me."

"I hope you're still safe."

"I had to take the risk."

Nell stayed quiet as she overlooked the park. Rebecca kept creeping into her mind. Rebecca was her sister. It hurt like hell when someone killed her father, she didn't want the same thing to happen to a fourteen year old.

"I won't go after Donovan for you and Rebecca. I won't, but if he tries to hurt me or my family I won't hesitate to kill him."

Sarah nodded understandingly. She leaned over and pulled Nell into a tight hug knowing that it may be the last time she ever saw her. "I love you Emily."

Nell squeezed her tighter. "I love you, mom."


	12. The Date

**Authors note-** This was the most emotionally challenging chapter I've written for this story. Be warned...

 **The date**

It was quarter to seven when Nell heard a knock on her door. She applied the last layer of mascara and opened the door slightly. She smiled wide when she saw Callen dressed in a suit which if she wasn't wrong her had borrowed from Hetty. He never wore suits unless he was working an undercover case that required one. She was a sucker for him a suit. She wouldn't mind him wearing them every day for the rest of his life. His usual attire of worn jeans and T-Shirts looked great on him but she was getting bored of that.

"Good evening my lady," Callen said brightly as he took in her beautiful sight.

"Good evening to you too."

Callen pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back and handed them to her. She observed them with a smile on her face. She was a sucker for flowers too, anyone knew that but what they didn't know was that she was worse of a sucker when it came to flowers from him.

"Thank you, G, they're beautiful."

"You're beautiful."

Nell smiled, "Let me get them some water."

Nell shut the door and returned a little while later, "Let's go?"

They made their way outside and Nell noticed that Callen had walked right past his car. She eyed him curiously and he gave her a sneaky grin in reply. The two continued walking and Nell realised that the reason that Callen wanted to walk it was because it was only a few blocks away. That or because it really was a beautiful night. As they walked they got a lot of conversation in, Nell liked it, she noticed that having him at her side talking and laughing with her made her almost forget about the tough day she had endured.

"What is this?" Nell asked as they entered the restaurant. Nell's eyes danced around the well-decorated room and then landed on his glowing blue eyes.

"A reservation for Mister Callen," Callen said to the waiter before turning back to her and sliding his arm around her waist. "A gift."

Nell didn't comment further. The restaurant was rated five stars and Nell felt that it was too expensive a place for Callen to be taking her. She held back her tears when she saw the price of the starters alone.

"How are you handling everything?" Callen asked, not looking bothered by the price he'd end up paying.

"Uh, what?" Nell asked being pulled from her thoughts.

"You know, the whole family thing?"

"Right, being adopted…" Nell hadn't really spent much time focusing on that. So many things had come up since getting those results. Yes it hurt, but she wasn't in the state of mind to care about herself. She wanted to care for her sister, her mother and her real although un-biological father.

"Callen, I've stumbled upon a magnificent philosophy. Family is family. And family doesn't have to be related to you, neither does someone who is related to you have to be your family. Family are the people you love and care most about and the people who feel the same for you. You're my family, so is the rest of the team and my family who I grew up with is my family. My parents loved me to death and treated me as their own. I was theirs and they were mine, still are."

Callen smiled fully at her, he believed her. "That's great, I knew you'd be okay. With a family as crazy as you it's hard to imagine that you're not related. You know what? Your sister called me the other day. I think she has a crush on me."

Nell laughed loudly, happy to be changing the subject, "No way! Who?"

"Adelyde. I told her that she was too young for me and she said so were you."

"You're kidding! Adelyde wouldn't! She was just joking around."

Callen shook his head, "She had me believing! She then went on to threaten my life if this old man hurt you. She kind of scared me a little."

Nell laughed again. There was an age gap between them but it never bothered her. She still thought of him the same way and she doubted that would ever change.

"Yeah Addy is a little scary, she is hard on the outside but she's soft on the inside. I wish I was around often enough to do that…"

"Do you regret it?" Callen asked. "Taking the job at NCIS?"

"I probably would have taken a job in the city anyway but NCIS has been one of the best decisions I have ever made. It's tough but it's rewarding."

"So you wouldn't swap it for another?"

Nell shook her head. "Only I guess… if I was forced to. Would you?"

"Not while I have this amazing team under me."

"I don't think it's normal for a group of people who work together to be as close as we all are."

"Like you said we're a family and families aren't supposed to be normal."

Nell smiled. It was true. Her family she had at work was closer to her than either of her other two. She wished she could stay with them forever.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Each loved the others presence and neither would want to change the beautiful night. As they left the restaurant Callen slipped his arm around Nell's petite waist and squeezing her softly.

"Thank you for that," Nell said as she put her arm around him too and slipping her hand into his pocket.

"Anything for you, Nellosaurus."

Nell laughed at the ridiculous name first thought of by Deeks. She had to admit that it wasn't as annoying coming from Callen.

"Hetty said you two spent the afternoon together, what did you do?" Callen asked. "I've always found it quite strange how you two can be practically best friends."

Nell smiled widely at him, "I knew you got that suit from her!"

Callen raised his free arm in the air, "Guilty."

Nell laughed and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked through the live streets of Los Angeles. "After I met with that person for my project Hetty called and asked if I would help her shop for tea. We drove all around Los Angeles until we found this small box of Egyptian tea. That did take up the whole afternoon."

"Did she at least give you some after you found it?"

"No, but she did share some Scotch."

"Of course she did. You've got to love that woman."  
"Who wouldn't?"

"Granger?'

Nell laughed. Owen Granger was the assistant director who loved keeping an eye on their team in specific. He didn't exactly agree with the way Hetty handled the team. Nell hoped he wouldn't find out what Hetty had let her do and get away with. It would most likely damage her career. "I don't know. I think he's secretly in love with her."

"What, no! Like L-O-V-E?"

"Yes!"

"But she's older than him!"

"But you're older than me!"

"But she is a woman!"

"Oh so now love just stops when it sees gender? I don't think so!"

"Hetty and Granger wouldn't work. Their personalities are too strong to make fit."

"Whatever, it doesn't mean that I can't ship them!" Nell whined.

"What the hell is 'ship?'"

Nell laughed. "Relation-Ship? Uhm…routing for their relationship? You really are getting old, aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I ship us…"

Nell giggled wildly and moved her hand from his pocket to his hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at the sky full of tiny bright lights and smiled a little wider. Callen watched as her mind left earth. He wandered what she was thinking about. It had actually become one of the questions he asked himself most often- what was she thinking about. Oh how he wanted to know.

"You know," Nell started. "My dad and I used to lay on the grass outside and just watch the stars and talk about nothing for hours. Obviously the stars are more visible in town than in the city so I loved it so much more when I got to go home. I cherished it. The last night I spent with him we did exactly that. I'm so grateful that my last memory of him was a good one."

"What's your favourite star?" Callen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean everyone has a favourite star. I want to know which yours is."

Nell pulled Callen off the sidewalk and lay on the ground, not caring if she ruined her perfect dress. Callen followed her and put his arm out for her to rest her head on just in time. They looked up at the sky, ignoring the stares and comments from the passing people. It was a beautiful clear night and the stars were mostly visible. Callen couldn't help but wonder if the universe had made it like that just for them.

"Do you see that biggish start up there with a shade of yellow?" Nell asked pointing to the sky.

"Yes I see it."

"Count one-two-three big stars north and then one-two-three small stars east. That's it. It's not big. It's actually quite small but it gives off so much light it is astonishing. I love it. You can be a nobody in society but have such a big impact on people that can't be removed. That's what inspired me to make this career choice."

Callen smiled and linked his fingers with Nell except for one that pointed to the sky. "You see that star, the closest to yours? That's me. That's my star. I want to be the closest one to you. You're the most beautiful star in the sky and the only one I want to see. I want to be impacted to most by you, by your brightness."

Nell shook her head and stared at him with sad eyes. "No you don't."

"I do, Nell. I really do. I've fallen in love with you. I love you."

Nell stared into his eyes and felt pain all over her body. He said the words he'd never said to anyone before her. She saw the truth in his eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to hear. That he had fallen for her. She didn't think she deserved it. She didn't want to hurt him. She knew that she most likely would. He was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She felt a tear fall from her eye as she spoke. "I love you too."

Seeing the tear, Callen wiped it away with his thumb and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. He didn't understand why she was crying but he told her not to anyway.

It didn't take much longer for them to get back to Nell's apartment. At the door Callen leaned in and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Nell."

Nell turned towards her door and stared at it hesitantly. Finally she spun around to find Callen walking away. His footsteps were too loud in her ears.

"Callen," She called out to him and he turned to see her sad face. "Please, please don't leave…"

Callen nodded and walked back to her quickly before wrapping her in his arms and sealing it with a strong passionate kiss.

Nell pulled him inside her dark apartment and neither of them bothered to turn on the lights.

###

It was approximately 1am when Nell awoke in tears. She couldn't breathe. She could only feel the pain that had taken over each corner of her heart. Callen had said that he loved her. She said it back. She meant it. She knew that they could never be. It hurt, it felt like someone had stabbed a large hole into her heart and had left her to bleed. She looked at the sleeping figure beside her. The lights didn't need to be on for her to know what he looked like when he was asleep. He looked peaceful and happy, that was something you didn't get to see often with him. She climbed out of her bed and found her way to her bathroom. She didn't want to wake him. She closed the door and sat on the cold tiled floor. She wanted to make herself stop crying but every attempt she made failed. So she just sat there, alone, wishing with all her might that she didn't have to do it…

###

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of Nell's apartment pulling Callen from the best night's sleep he'd had in a long time. He stretched his arm out towards Nell but only found cold sheets. He opened his eyes and sat up immediately. There was something missing. He looked around and cursed heavily.

"NELL!" he shouted as he ran through the apartment.

Finally. Not finding her. He sat on the floor in her kitchen and buried his face in his hands. Her apartment was half empty. She was nowhere to be found. He clenched his cheat where the pain was and picked himself up. On the countertop lay the beautiful red roses he'd given her the previous night and a note in her handwriting.

 _G…_

 _Hetty has taken over the lease for my apartment until she can sell it. I told her to give all of my furniture to you. I know you could use it._

 _I love you. I know that those words have brought you so much pain in the past because they were untrue and meaningless. When you said those words to me last night I knew what they meant to you. That's why I cried. I knew that what you were saying was true, our love really is real. That's what hurt. Because I finally found you. I finally found love that was real. Love that I could see lasting. But I had to leave it. I had to leave you behind. I meant what I said. I really do love you. You do things to me that no one else ever could._

 _I am not able to tell you why but I really do have to leave. I am forced to. I don't want you hurt so I have o do this. You're too important to me._

 _I could never apologize more for allowing you to put your trust in me. I broke it. you never deserved that._

 _Please don't put Hetty through hell for not telling you where I am. Don't even let her know that you know that she knows. I asked her not to tell anyone. Please don't try find me Callen? I don't want to be found. Please?_

 _I will always love you. Always._

 _-Nell_

He didn't understand it. Everything was finally going back on track then this happened. He thought she was beginning to come to peace with the whole situation. He was wrong. He was very wrong. Why would she go? Where would she go? What forced her? He looked down and didn't bother to stop the multitude of tears that were falling from his eyes. The love of his life was gone. The love of his life had run from him.


	13. Aftershock

Aftershock

Authors note- I am truly sorry.

Disclaimer- Characters are not mine. No matter how much I try control them and fall in love with them. They belong to CBS.

###

He didn't know how to face it. How to live with the fact that he didn't do enough to make her feel protected. That he didn't pick up that she wasn't okay. He couldn't face the fact that he didn't do enough to make her want to stay.

He couldn't face work. He couldn't face his partner. He couldn't face the team. How was he supposed to tell them all what had happened? How was he to explain to them that their friend had left them?

He walked into the mission center early on the Monday morning and stopped just outside of the bullpen. He took in a deep breath and looked around. The place would never be the same. She wouldn't be there to boss him around when Hetty wasn't. She wouldn't be there to share her mad intelligence with them on a case. She wouldn't be there sneaking looks at him.

She wouldn't be there.

He put his head down and walked towards Hetty's office. He walked up the few steps and sat in the chair opposite the old woman. She was always there early but today she had been expecting his presence. There was already a warm cup of tea awaiting him. Callen sat down and stared holes into her.

"Mr. Callen?" Hetty finally spoke.

"I'm trying to find words to say to you that don't involve cursing or hatred."

Hetty nodded and waited, not being sure what she should do.

"Why did you do that, Hetty? How could you let her go? I love her! I'm completely in love with her. She's the first one I've ever felt that way about and then you go and help her to get away from me! How could you do that to me? Really, out of all the things you have withheld from me and covered up from me that have caused me great pain, this I think is what hurts most. I Care more about her than I do finding out about me. I care more about her than anyone or anything on this earth. I can't believe you let her go. I was in love with her!"

Hetty nodded. "I don't relish crippling people from accomplishing their desires, Mr. Callen."

"You call this an accomplishment? She left her life, the life she loved and the people she loved in it! That's a failure if you ask me!"

"It's what she wanted."

"Tell me where she is."

"She asked me not to tell you. I respect her wishes. You should too."

Callen shook his head and sighed. "Then I will get the team looking for her the moment they come in."

"My authority overrules yours."

"Yes, but I'm confident that their passion for family overrules yours."

Hetty sighed and took a sip of her tea making Callen slightly more annoyed with her. "I understand your anger but you know that she does not want to be found. She doesn't want you to save her. She said that if she ever found herself in a situation where she needed us she would contact us. For now we have to let her go. Let her find her way. Let her do it alone."

"I'm not coming into work today," Callen said as he stood up. "If I do I'll order the team to find her."

Hetty watched as he walked away from her. There was nothing he could do to get her back. She knew how hard it was for him. She wished she could change it. Callen always had been a son to her. It pained her to see him bruised.

###

Sam

Michelle Hanna watched as her husband, Sam Hanna parked his Challenger in their driveway. Michelle had already dropped their daughter Kameron off at the babysitter's house. She was beyond excited. She and Sam hadn't been on a date in a while and Sam finally had a confirmed night off. She was all dressed up and ready to go as she looked out the kitchen window at her arriving husband. She observed his posture and ducked head and immediately knew something was wrong. She'd seen it when Dom died, again when Moe did, and when Callen had been exposed to a harmful virus. It was the look of pain. The look of death. She walked to the door and waited for Sam to enter. She held herself together for the sake of Sam. She hadn't an idea who it was or what had happened but she expected the worse. Sam entered and she immediately let the large man collapse onto her shoulder. She moved him over to the nearest couch and curled up next to him.

"Sam," She said. "Who?"

Sam shook his head, allowing his pain to be shown to his soul mate. "Nell, but not dead. Just gone…"

Michelle put her head on his shoulder and held his neck and he cried into hers. "I'm so sorry…"

Sam lifted his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was a well built, tall gentleman that hated showing his weaknesses. Michelle was the only one who he allowed to see it and even then he tried to fight it.

"She left a note for Callen to find in the morning, she wouldn't tell him why or where she was going. Apparently she found out she was adopted. No one knows what happened."

"Do you think she got in too deep, maybe found something she shouldn't have?"

"You think she's gone after it?"

"It's a possibility."

"I wish I knew where she was, I wish she told me what was going on. I could help her."

"What if you couldn't?"

"I would've tried."

Michelle held Sam's hand tightly. "I know you have that instinct to protect the people you love at dangerous costs but sometimes people need to face things on their own, make their own decisions."

Sam covered his eyes with his hand not wanting to let Michelle see his shameful tears. He hated the dark hollowness he felt overcome him. He didn't do enough. She was his sister. His co-worker. His friend. He didn't do enough to save her. He failed her.

###

Eric

He felt dizzy. He was almost certain he was about to pass out. His head felt heavy. His breath struggled to leave his brittle lungs. His eyes met a haze. He found the nearest empty corner and pushed himself against it. He tried to level his breathing and stop himself from crying. He'd seen terrible things in his life and in his job and through all that he'd never broken down like this. It was more than emotional, it was physical. He'd always had a reason not to. Always. Now that reason was gone. Nell had gone. She couldn't pat him on the shoulder and reassure him that the best was yet to come. She couldn't laugh at his irrelevance and help him see. She couldn't tease him and make sassy comments. She couldn't place her hand on his knee and tell him everything would be alright because nothing ever would after that moment Hetty had broken the news to them. Nell Jones was gone from his life and although according to Hetty it was indefinite how long he still knew that his life wouldn't be the same. Nell Jones was his best friend and he loved her with all his heart. It brought him too much pain to know that she had been dealing with something major and he didn't have the courage to force it out of her. He missed her already. He knew it wouldn't become any more bearable so he picked himself up off the floor and made his way to his car. He had to deal with it. That's what Nell would've told him. 'Get up and deal with it'

Kensi and Deeks

"Do you need anything? A teddy bear, maybe some ice cream?" Deeks asked innocently as he and Kensi entered his apartment.

Kensi clutched his T-shirt needing his warmth. "Just sit with me?"

Deeks held himself together for the sake of his girlfriend and helped her to the couch. Once they were seated Kensi curled up into his side and buried her head in his chest.

The two sat in a death-like silence. All they could think about was the striking pain in their hearts caused by their missing friend.

"Dom." Kensi said so quietly Deeks almost missed it. "He went missing then died, Renko died, my father died and so did hunter. They died, Deeks. Died. Yet somehow none of that hurts as much as this. And I can't understand why."

"Nell is your friend, she gets you, she understands what you have to do, why you have to do it and the consequences of all that. I'd say that you are closer to her than any other of your friends."

"I need to find her," Kensi said suddenly sitting up and looking around. "We need to find her. I need to convince her to come back. For us, for Callen…"

Deeks gripped Kensi's hand softly. And once again she leaned into his chest. "No Kens, what about her? Forget about us and forget about Callen. She knows what she is doing. She's mature enough to understand what she left behind, what is happening to all of us here. She wouldn't put us through this pain for nothing. Whatever she is doing, wherever she is, I'm positive that it all has a reason. A great one."

"But you can't be sure. What if she is in trouble?"

"I don't know…" Deeks voice broke. A mass of possibilities began to flood his mind and he felt that he could no longer be strong. He tightened his grip on Kensi and allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

Kensi sensed the tears from his heightened breathing and broken voice.

"I'm sorry," She whispered feeling a rush of guilt from pushing his emotions.

"She's part of the reason, Kens."

"Excuse me?" Kensi asked not grasping what he had meant.

"Us. She helped me to realize that my feelings for you were not going to get any lighter, that's why I kissed you. She helped me to accept that I was in love with you after you helped me to sleep. She convinced me to take you out on that date and although I wish what happened after that didn't I'm still glad that I did. Every night I hurt and blamed myself for Afghanistan I called her and she never failed to reassure me that you would be fine even after you weren't fine and I wanted so bad to help you be fine she helped me find ways that I could. I honestly don't know if we would be together today if it weren't for her. Our feelings would probably still be there but we'd be so behind."

"I had no idea…" Kensi said as her tears wet Deeks shirt.

"She didn't want you to know," Deeks said with a hint of sarcasm. "She wanted you to think I'm a romantic."

"God, I love her so much," Kensi said as more tears dampened Deeks shirt.

Granger & Hetty

"What did you do, Henrietta?" Hetty heard Grangers voice rumble through the old building.

She sighed and swallowed down some scotch. She watched as he entered her office and Sat down on the couch beside her.

"Where is Nell?" He asked.

"Safe. She is safe."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I can't answer your question!"

"Tell me what is going on here. I was under the impression that Nell that Nell was just taking her father's death very hard then I get a call telling me that she is gone. Disappeared. I think that I need a full explanation of this!"

"Michael Jones was murdered."

"So you're telling me that Nell has gone looking for the murderer all alone?"

"Quite the opposite, Owen."

Granger stared at Hetty in shock. "Our agents don't run, they don't hide… They fight!"

"Nell has a broad amount of family members and friends. She is only trying to protect them. Not just herself."

"Why did she run? Who is after her?"

"Owen, she's not coming back. She is safe. Leave her."

Granger sighed loudly trying to control himself. "She is like a child to me, Henrietta! I Love her. I care about her."

"You don't think that I love her? That I care for her? Nell is a daughter to me. I can't explain how much I love her. I'd give my life for her…"

"Then why did you allow her to go?"

"Because she wanted to. She's old enough to make her own decisions, to know the consequences. I tried to convince her but she had already made up her mind."

"What now?" Granger asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Hetty shrugged and emptied her glass of scotch. Owen Granger had been in her life for a long time and of the few people who'd seen her at her weakest, he was there the most. Now Hetty sensed that she was about to let him in once again.

Granger saw the tear fall from her eye and the way she downed the last liquid in her glass. He knew what it was. He took the glass from her fragile hand and placed it on the table beside him then took her in his arms.

Even the strongest people were weak but two weak people could make each other strong.

Callen

Hetty had told the team. He knew this because his phone had blown up. Unanswered phone calls and messages filled his notification screen. He went through it hopelessly searching for Nell's name to show up on screen. He threw down his cellphone and collapsed on his lounge floor in defeat. He stared up at the white celling and let a single tear fall from his eye. That horrible dark, empty feeling had entered his chest. He knew it. His heart had been ripped from his chest and he had been left there to bleed.

He just had to put a band aid on it and keep going. Try to keep going. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't fix it. He knew it'd never heal. She was the only person in the universe who could mend his soul… but she was gone.

He wondered where his life would go. If he would spend each day hurting over her or if he'd ever find a way to move on. He wondered if he would burry himself in work or become too distracted to focus in the field. He wondered if he would ever cross paths with her again. Maybe he could run off with her. Start a new life with her. Just like in the movies she forced him to watch. It would be a fairytale.

He laughed out loud. He was kidding himself. His life always seemed to go the opposite way to where he wanted it to. From the time when he was just a toddler to that very moment he'd found the note from Nell. It had always been hell and he knew it was not about to stop.

He'd thought it had stopped when Nell had entered his life but now he realized that that was just one of his short term highs that gave him an illusion of happiness. Now that high was over and he had to crawl back into his dark void of pain feeling it more than he ever had. He knew that this low was the one that was going to change him forever and the only thing he could do was prepare.

He took a deep breath.

Nell

God, she is so stupid. What did she do? What on earth was she thinking? Tears escaped her eyes as she glanced out of the window of the train she was on at the many trees that flew past. She had let down everyone she knew and loved. The team, even Hetty although she claimed that she supported her. Especially Callen. She'd probably never see her family again. The family she loved to death. She knew that they would forever be in danger as Donovan could easily threaten their lives to draw her out of hiding but as long as her identity remained a secret they were the safest they could be.

She hated what she'd done. She hated herself. She almost believed that she should've stayed and fought but the thought of her loved ones being hurt in the process is what drove her to leave.

Rebecca. She was the most vulnerable. What Sarah had told her had a great impact on her heart. Any wrong move she made could cost Rebecca or Sarah their lives. She already had four siblings that she would sacrifice the world for but the fifth one pushed her to sacrifice so much more. She needed to do all she could to ensure that Rebecca was safe.

And this was the only way.

Callen was the person who made her happiest but she had to leave him so that Rebecca could be happier. She deserved more than Nell. Nell was prepared to give up all of her happiness and everyone she loved to ensure that Rebecca's life was bearable. That was the type of person that she was. Others are always put before her. And Rebecca happened to be more important than the others. She was her sister and she had no regard for the fact that she hadn't met her before.

Family is family and that is the way it has to go.


	14. Comeback

**Comeback**

 **Disclaimer-** Not mine. Only the story.

 **Authors note-** I'm tired.

Nell threw her keys and cellphone down on the countertop as soon as she walked through the door of her new apartment. She warmed up the left over dinner that was in the fridge and sat quietly at the table. She hadn't eaten all day. The last two months had been hell for her. It was the first time in her life that she truly felt alone. No one knew her. No one could understand her. No one could comfort her. She had easily accepted a job as a game designer and at first thought it would be fun but grew to hate it in a small space of time. It was too easy. Because of Nell's intelligence and will as she grew up she found that not many things were hard. She could accomplish and achieve almost anything. That's another reason she loved her job at NCIS. It was anything but easy. People's lives were in danger every day. Nothing was routine. Anything could happen. It kept her brain working. She never got bored. She missed her job. She missed the adrenalin. She missed the pressure. She missed everything about her life in Los Angeles.

Suddenly her cellphone rang, distracting her from her peevish thoughts. She stared at the silent iPhone on the table then felt her insides tangle. The cellphone that was ringing was a burn phone that only Sarah and Hetty had the number for. She jumped up and ran towards the sound that came from her bedroom. She yanked the drawer of her bedside table open and answered immediately.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end did not reply. The hairs on the back of her neck stood. Something was terribly wrong. Then she heard it. A very soft sound of a person crying.

"Who is there?"

"Is this uh… Nell Jones?"

Nell froze. It wasn't Sarah nor Hetty. The person was young.

"Is this Rebecca?" Nell asked.

"Yeah…"

"This _is_ Nell, yes. What is going on sweetheart?"

Rebecca cut right to the chase. "It's my mom, _our_ mom. She is dead. She was murdered by my father and he wants to get rid of me too."

"Oh god…" Nell said as she felt the pain grow within her once again. Was it real? She was talking to her little sister and her mother was dead. She bit her lip and listened closely as Rebecca spoke.

"I don't know what he did to her, I just know that he killed her. He told me that he has arranged a bid for me and it won't be long before he is richer and I am gone. I don't want to be sold. I want to get away. Mom told me to call you if anything bad ever happened to either of us. She said you will protect me. You are the only person left in the world that I can trust. Please help me?"

"Are you alone?" Nell asked.

"Yes, I locked myself in my room"

Nell sighed loudly. "Rebecca, you do understand that if I come for you, you may never see your friends or father ever again."

"That sounds like heaven. I don't ever want to see him again. I hate him. He has caused me so much pain in my life. He killed my mom."

"Okay," Nell said, thinking hard. "I'd have to come and get you. Do you have any idea where the easiest possible place is?"

Nell could feel Rebecca's smile through the phone. "School. I've been thinking about this already. I have two people follow me every day, everywhere I go. They cannot enter my schools grounds so they just sit around outside. I have bunked school several times without them having a single clue."

"That's a good start. What school is it?"

"Ridge Wood High School."

Nell sighed. Her head was spinning. She was trying to process everything and at the same time create a master plan. She needed to protect her sister. This was the main reason she moved. Now she was confused at how everything changed.

"Okay, Rebecca, listen to me," She said massaging her left temple. "I need to create a plan and then come back to you. Give me a day. When can I contact you?"

"I'm always alone at this time of day. You can call then. I may be young, Nell, but I have lived in danger my whole life. I only trust my mother but she told me I could trust you, so I do. Don't let me down."

"I won't, I promise. Now go back to your life and act as if nothing ever happened. Also try not to upset your dad. We want you as safe as you could possibly be."

"I won't, I promise."

"Stay safe," Nell said as she hung up.

Immediately she took her laptop out. She needed to come up with a brilliant plan using her available resources to help her sister. She had no idea where to start. Could she really get away with kidnapping a child? How could she hide Rebecca from the world without not letting her live her life? It didn't seem right, she wasn't sure she was able to do it but she knew that she had to. Her sisters' life was on the line. She needed to do everything she possibly could to save her. Everything.

After two long hours of failed plans and war within herself, Nell decided that there was only one possible solution to her problem: Help

###

Callen walked down the stairs and to Hetty's office. He stepped up into it and sat in the chair opposite her. She peered over her teacup curiously, "Mr. Callen"

"Hetty?"

Hetty stared at him, not talking. Callen sighed loudly, "It's been two months. I can't find her anywhere."

"I am aware. I know it's hard. We all miss her."

"You know, she is the first person that I have ever completely and properly fallen in love with. She did things to me. I believed that she was my soul mate. Now I'm just here with all this love but I don't know what to do with it. It's eating me up on the inside."

Hetty put her tea down and folded her arms across her chest. "She told me that she felt the same way about you. She said that she wanted to spend her life with you."

"So then why didn't she? Why did she run from me? I just don't understand it. I don't get it. Why didn't she tell me, she promised me that she would come to me before doing anything stupid? Is she going after the person who killed her father?"

"Now you know her, she is highly intelligent. She wouldn't go after the killer unless her plan made it easy."

"I do know her, Hetty. Her intelligence can make her plan easy!"

Hetty looked into her agent's sad blue eyes and frowned. She hated seeing any member of her team in pain. It hurt her. "Maybe she just needed a new start."

Callen chuckled, "I don't think so. If she wanted to start over she would quit her job and move away not run away and be uncontactable. I think she found out why everyone wanted to protect her and she ran. She wanted to protect herself and us. That's Nell. I'm right aren't I, Hetty?"

Hetty bit her bottom lip, "I think its best that you try to forget about this whole situation, Mr. Callen."

Callen shook his head and got up to leave, "I know I never could."

###

He tried to ignore the buzzing noise but he couldn't. It had woken him up and he knew he wasn't going to sleep again that night. His sleeping patterns had worsened after Nell left. He turned over in his bed and grabbed his cellphone.

"Callen."

"Callen!" The voice on the other end exclaimed.

Callen sat straight up in his bed immediately, "Nell, is that you?"

"Callen… I promised I wouldn't do anything crazy without you. I think I am about to. I need your help."

He had no opportunity to feel happy about talking to her again. He was already overcome with worry. "Nell? Tell me what is going on?"

"It's a long story…"

"Listening."

Nell sighed heavily, "My dad used to be a mercenary and he killed my real dad together with his brothers in a bomb at the brothel they ran. My real mom survived and gave me to my non-biological father. He didn't kill the youngest brother who took over the businesses and claimed my mom as his own. He found my dad and tortured him maybe for me but I'm not certain then killed him and now he is looking for me. I met with Sarah and I just found out that he killed her and now I need to go rescue my fourteen year old sister, Rebecca from her evil father who also happens to be my evil uncle."

The only word Callen could get out on half a breath was, "Shit…"

"Everything is completely screwed up… I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

"Why did you do all this stuff without telling me? It's dangerous!"

"I'm not doing it alone now, are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course I will help you!"

"Good. I want to take Rebecca from school before her father's men do."

"That's kidnapping."

"It will be human trafficking if we don't! Rebecca asked me to do it."

"We need to get the whole team on this."

"No, Nell said softly. "It's not a good idea."

"If we don't do this as a case it will be illegal and we would have to hide Rebecca forever."

"What about Granger? He'll murder me before he allows this."

"Granger is on a two month assignment starting last week. He won't be there to stop us."

"Alright. You ask Hetty. If I can't do it as a case I won't involve you."

"Even if Hetty won't allow us I will still help you. I'll always help you, Nell."

"I'll be at your house by morning."

"Alright."

"Callen?" Nell whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"You had to, I'll see you tomorrow."


	15. Home

**Home**

 **Author's note-** Sorry, this is a tini chapter… But the next one is going to be a big deal. We are getting super close.

 **###**

Nell closed her eyes and allowed her fingers to trace the familiar settings of her desk. She sighed, she was at _her_ desk, calling _her_ team to OPPS. She felt alive, she felt happy but she was terrified. She couldn't stop the feeling of guilt from overtaking her.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked sitting in Eric's seat beside her.

"I miss this… This chair, this room, this building, this city, everything."

"Are you nervous?"

Nell shrugged, "I left them all without warning, now I'm back asking for their help."

"They love you."

"And I love them but I left them and that gives them reason to hate me."

"They don't hate you," Callen assured her.

"You can't tell me that they are not disappointed."

Nell looked as if she was about to cry but before she did anything the sliding doors of the OPS center opened and Sam Hanna entered. He immediately ran over to Nell lifting her off the ground and spinning her around in a tight hug. She giggled loudly. Eric was next, confused at why he hadn't been the person to send the message calling in the team. He saw her, hugged her and almost cried. Kensi and Deeks entered together being completely shocked at her presence. They pulled her into a tight group hug. "Thank God," Kensi whispered with tear-filled eyes.

Nell explained everything that had happened over the past several months and what had caused her to leave. She could easily see that she wasn't the only person feeling guilt although she knew they had no idea what she was dealing with.

Finally Nell finished, "Are you in?"

Everyone agreed at once and Nell continued, feeling the love from her family. "So I arranged to call Rebecca at the same time this evening. I told her I'd have a plan set."

"What about Donovan?" Deeks asked. "He won't stop until he finds you, especially if you have Rebecca. She's young, beautiful and inexperienced. He would lose a lot of cash. What are you going to do then?"

Nell sighed. "I'll take her back with me. To my new life. To our new life. We are safe from him there."

"That's it? You're kidding right? No fight, you just let him win?"

Nell shrugged feeling guilty all over again, "It's the safest…"

"This is insanity!" Deeks raised his voice. "You can't just change your life because some douchebag want's to kill you! You can't keep running. This is not what we do, Nell. I don't want you to live in misery. I care about you. Everyone in this room does! No, you can't go, Nell. We need to take out this bastard completely!"

Before anyone could say a word Callen took Deeks by his arm and led him outside.

"You need to calm down!" Callen said after the doors had slid shut behind them.

"I can't believe you're actually letting her do this! She's running from her own life instead of facing her demons. I thought you loved her, Callen!"

"There is no other choice! She needs to protect herself and her sister at whatever cost. That's how she sees it."

Deeks sighed loudly. "We can fight him! Put an end to the trafficking he is doing. We could save so many more lives!"

"There isn't time for that. If we try to put a whole plan to execute Donovan when we do Rebecca will be long gone and we'd have no chance in finding her!"

"Then save Rebecca now and target Donavan later if one life means so much more to you than a hundred others."

"We can't go after him later because then the case would have no ties to NCIS at all!"

"Except for the fact that he is hunting down one of our own."

"Nell isn't NCIS anymore," Callen argued.

"Fine," Deeks said getting more annoyed. "Then I bet that Donovan has at least a few kidnapped Navy personnel in his possession."

"If we go after him and Nell stays that doesn't ensure her safety. He could go after her while we're looking for him!'

Deeks shook his head not believing Callen's attitude. "So what? We all know how to protect her and she knows how to protect herself, she's worked here for five years and had been training to become an agent. She'd be safe. I don't understand why you are being such an asshole about this. I really thought that you cared about her. I thought you would've stopped at nothing until she was safe in her _own_ normal life!"

"Dammit Deeks!" Callen shouted. "I don't know what to do!"

Deeks shook his head in anger and stared at Callen. Callen held the gaze for a few moments before walking away. He knew he needed to do something to make Nell stay but he was completely out of _smart_ ideas.


	16. Kidnapping Myself

**Kidnapping myself**

 **Author's Note:** This one has been ready for week's idek why I didn't post it.

###

It was a fairly warm day in San Francisco but the clouds in the sky had covered the sun completely. I hoped it would rain but I knew that probably wouldn't happen. Nothing ever did go my way, it was foolish to think that the weather would. It was how I imagined it to be; my escape. Since I was old enough to know what that word meant. I pictured the sky flashing with lighting and rumbling with thunder as I ran. I pictured myself with a couple hundred dollars and a pistol in my bag that I'd stolen from dad's office. I pictured my hair flying back in the wind and a smile on my face. But that could never happen. Because the one thing that made that fantasy happy was moms hand in mine.

That fantasy was gone. There was no sign of rain yet, I got caught on the second floor where dad's office was and had cuts across my back to show for it. Everything I imagined this to be had faded. Even the smile. Especially the smile.

Now my plan was filled with endless possibilities. The only person I was able to trust I wasn't able to. She could be my sister like mom had said or she could be a fake, an enemy working for dad. An enemy who had convinced mom that she was her long lost child, I loved mom but dad made her sick, I hated that I believed that she could be fooled. But even if I couldn't trust her yet I had to hope that she'd take me away. As far as she could until I could run away and be on my own. Another possibility was that she really was my sister and she really was going to protect me.

Either way I decided that I would know who she was when I met her.

I looked at Cassie and Ben, my two best friends and watched their animated conversation. I tried to focus on them but I couldn't. I was too busy thinking about the escape. It was happeing today. At least that is what Nell told me. I looked around every corner, just waiting for someone to be there. Someone to assist me in my escape. But there was no one.

I wasn't nervous. I knew I should be but I couldn't. I knew that nothing could happen to me that was worse than what I had already been through with my evil father. Anything, anywhere was better than being near him. I never want to see his face ever again. Just last night I had to do things to him that no child should ever have to do to their parent. I will always hate him.

I entered Biology with Cassie and Ben and Mrs. Lockhart started the lesson. I'd already gone through the chapter she was teaching the night before while I was trying to clear my head but that didn't help now that I knew what she was teaching so my mind could run wild once again. I pulled out my drawing pad and started a new drawing. Mrs. Lockhart rolled her eyes in disgust but she knew better than to tell me to put it away. She knew I wouldn't listen and couldn't deny that I aced every single test she ever placed in front of me.

Halfway through the lesson a tall blonde male with a homeless looking hairstyle and a scruffy beard wearing glasses entered and I knew it was time.

"Is Rebecca Davidson here?" He asked. "I'm the new guidance counselor."

Mrs. Lockhart smiled and nodded at me. I quickly packed my things into my bag that had objects little to do with school occupying it. I stood up, straightened my tie and followed him out of class. I didn't look back at Ben and Cassie or the black SUV parked in the distance. I didn't want to think about how sick my life was. I wanted to hope that my new one would be better.

I followed the blonde to the far side of the school. Neither of us said a word. Suddenly he pulled me by my wrist into an empty store room. I stared at him, still not daring to speak. I wasn't sure if I could trust him.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" He finally said. I just stared at him. He forced a smile. "I'm Marty Deeks, your sister, Nell is one of my closest friends." He paused waiting for me to speak. I refused. He asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded seriously.

"Can you run?" He asked.

I nodded again. I'd received medals for doing National Athletics and Netball, I could probably outrun him if I had to.

"Good," He said then squeezed my shoulder gently. "This may seem scary but I think you know that it is worth it. Our job now, me and you, is to get out of this school without any students, teachers and especially your security seeing us. We are going to run out of the teachers parking area when the gate opens. Turn left and run up the street to the black Dodge. Once we are in the car everything is going to be alright."

"I understand," I finally said.

Marty smiled and pulled a knife from his side, still in its holster. He handed it to me. "You can trust us, Rebecca. But I'm not sure you do. But if someone tried to take me away from my asshole father when I was your age I probably wouldn't be able to trust them either. Don't use this unless you're in danger, alright."

I smiled and strapped the holster to my skirt. I liked him already but I wasn't 100% convinced that I could trust him. If he was trained I stood no chance of getting the blade of the knife near him or anyone else. We exited the room and hid under a large tree in the teachers' car park. Marty touched his ear and said something. I figured he was wearing an earwig. Suddenly the gate started opening and he smiled.

I knew what he meant. I turned and ran. I stopped on the street and looked left. I saw the car a little way up the street. My heart started pounding. It was a black Dodge Challenger. Just like my dad's. I felt my insides turn. I'd done it this time. I'd screwed it up. I'd be dead on the kitchen floor by tonight.

Marty noticed that I had stopped and ran back to me. I held out my hand. "Stay away from me."

He did.

"That's my dad up there isn't it? It's his car."

"No," Marty said. "It's my co-workers. I promise. Your dad is not here. I'll never let him near you ever again."

I looked down the street and contemplated running away from him.

"Don't do it Rebecca," He said. "We want to protect you."

I felt the gentleness in his voice although I could hear that he was nervous. I started running again. Up the street. Slower this time, in case the plates were dads. Marty was beside me. As we got closer I noticed the plates were definitely not dads. I suddenly felt okay. I think I trusted Marty.

When we reached the car Marty opened the door and lifted the front seat. I climbed in the back and he put the chair down and sat in the front. The car spun off in a hurry.

Beside me sat a white man with striking blue eyes. He smiled at me. I liked his smile. "Hi, I am G Callen. A friend of your sisters. And this is my partner, Sam Hanna," He referred to the muscular black man in the driver's seat. "We are taking you to Nell right now."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

"G here is not just a friend of your sisters… He has a little crush on her," Sam said.

G laughed and tried to hide the blush on his face, "At least she has a crush on me too!"

I laughed. They were average men, joking around, feeling comfortable. I'd never experienced anything like it. My dad's men never spoke, never laughed, and never said a word to me or each other. It was strange. I liked it. Something inside of me told me that I could trust them. But I held on to the knife Marty gave me, just in case.

"What was the holdup down there?" Sam asked.

Marty was about to speak when I said, "You have the same choice in cars as a serial killer and human trafficker."

They were all silent. I giggled a little.

"I'm not glass, I won't break. I thought my joke was funny."

They all stared at me.

"You are a bad joker," Marty said and then they all laughed.

"I'm Rebecca. You can all call me Becca," I introduced myself.

I felt comfortable.

The trip into Los Angeles was nerve-racking. And as we drove the last few blocks I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I knew that Nell was my sister. I knew I could trust the men I was with. I couldn't figure out why I was able to be so trusting when everyone I've ever encountered in my life, besides my mother has wished me harm.

"We're here," Sam said and stopped the car. "Welcome to the boatshed"

I froze. My pulse was racing I could feel it everywhere. I wasn't ready to meet her. I climbed out the car and walked into the distance. I heard G tell Marty to leave me. I guessed he knew I wasn't going to run. I walked through the parking lot until I reached the water. The sky was clear here. I laughed at the irony. This was the exact opposite of what I had imagined in every single way. My sister was in the 'boatshed' I was going to meet her any second. Just a door separated us.

I couldn't deny that I was scared. She was the only hope I had. The only person who was left in this world to help me, to protect me, and maybe in the end, love me. I wondered what she looked like. If she looked like my mother… our mother. I wondered if we would have anything in common. I wondered if she even wanted me safe. I wondered if she cared that I existed or if she had been paid by my father.

I heard footsteps behind me. I looked away not wanting whoever it was to see the tears in my eyes waiting to fall.

"It's scary, isn't it?"

It was G. I could tell by the gentleness in his voice.

"Being so close to finding pieces of yourself, of your life and family. It can be terrifying. The moments before you uncover something big are the most intense."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I have had my share of those moments. Not enough though. What do you think the 'G' in my name stands for?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Nor do I."

"You don't know what your first name is?"

"Nope. And I can't find anyone who is willing to tell me."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. Just because you know your name and your parents doesn't mean we are any different. My point is that I know what it's like to be pushed around, to be treated like you don't matter, I know how it feels to lose the only people that have ever cared about you. But right now, in this moment, you need to focus. Not on the things you are scared of happening again but on the things you want to happen. You need to look up and forget your fears. What you need to do is embrace your hope."

I looked at him and forced a smile. "Let's go and meet my sister."


	17. Puzzle Pieces

**Puzzle Pieces**

 **Authors note:** I'm annoyed that the season is over and I know little more about Nell and nothing more about her past. Ughhh. I cried a little bit while writing this…

"You wanted to see me?" Nell said as she awkwardly walked into Hetty's office.

The old woman smiled her crooked smile and pointed to the seat opposite hers at her desk. Nell nodded and sat down silently. Many times she had sat in this chair, most times discussing difficult cases but sometimes sharing war stories (or mostly just listening to Hetty's and hoping she'd live to tell stories similar in her old age). Today it was different, Nell had no information neither was offered information to analyze and there were no old war stories to discuss. Nell was living through one of her own- maybe even the worst war stories.

Hetty stared at her for a long moment, analyzing her words before she said them, then spoke, "Ms. Jones, you have been missed dearly, by the entire team including myself and much more by Mr. Callen."

"You have no idea how much I missed all of you…"

"You belong here, Nell. You cannot deny that."

Nell stared at Hetty in silence but managing not to make eye contact.

"Alone is safe, I know that you think that. But being here, having a team, a family… an army, you are safer than you ever could be. Your chair in OPS is cold. It is awaiting your return."

"I don't know what to do, Hetty. We have a mole. The last thing I want is to lose Rebecca after saving her. I want her to have a normal life. As normal as it can possibly be after everything that has happened to her already. I want to be able to put her in a school where no one from her old life will be able to find her. Here, we can't even put her in school because he can find her. Where we go will be far from here. Only you know where. And I trust you with my life. I don't want her to experience anymore pain than a child her age should."

"I understand your point. Rebecca has experienced abnormalities in her life, lots I'm sure, I think she will be able to handle one more. But I respect your decision. But just stay a few weeks, let your family say a proper goodbye to you. They love you. They want you in their lives… even if it is just for a few weeks. They need you, you need them."

Nell nodded. "I will. I will do what you want for a month, I will say my goodbyes to the team for a month… then I will go, with Rebecca and live our lives, never seeing any of you again."

Before Hetty could say anymore Nell's phone rang and she answered it.

"G?" She said.

"Were almost in LA, meet us at the boatshed."

Nell smiled widely, "Thank you," She said as she disconnected the call.

###

The door opened. Nell's pulse raced. Deeks walked inside and smiled.

"Get ready. She is on her way."

Nell stood up and stared at the door, one thousand possibilities circling her mind. This was the moment, the one that would change her life forever. She took a deep breath as the door swung open again. Sam walked in first, then Sam, she struggled to see past them. Then they both moved to opposite sides and allowed Rebecca to walk past them. She stopped a few meters away from Nell and took a deep breath.

Nell smiled as she took in the sight of her younger sister's beauty. Her long brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail allowing her facial features to be seen. Her eyes were the first thing Nell noticed, they were a deep green color… they were beautiful. Next she noticed was her lips, they were a striking resemblance of her own. She had on a classic private school uniform on, a black and white checkered skirt with a white shirt that had a school badge sewn on and a black tie. It made her look very professional.

Nell took in another deep breath. "Hi there… I am Nell Jones."

Rebecca smiled and couldn't stop the tear falling from her eye. She knew it was real. "I am Rebecca Davidson… You're my sister, Emily."

Nell nodded and a few tears fell from her eyes too. They closed the distance between them and held each other in a long, tight hug.

###

The rest of the team left Rebecca and Nell to get to know each other more while they caught up on their cases. Their afternoon went on quite well, the sisters found common personality traits and played chess, making small talk. Neither were sure if they were ready to discuss the sad reality of their situation.

That evening Nell and Rebecca stayed at Callen's house. The sisters cooked a decent meal, delighting in one another's company. Then Rebecca and Callen left Nell to watch the reality show neither of them thought to be interesting. Nell could barely concentrate on the TV screen, her eyes kept diverting to the two in the open-plan kitchen. They were laughing noisily at something that Nell couldn't make out but that brought a smile to her face anyway. Callen always had been good with children. It pained her to know that he'd never be the father of one of her children. Now she wasn't even sure she could imagine having children at all. But she had Rebecca and she was all Nell needed. As she watched her she wondered how it felt like she'd known Rebecca for years, it was as if they were two pieces of a puzzle that had been lost for years. Rebecca was her family now, and she loved her.

Later that night Nell knocked on the guest bedroom door and heard Rebecca yell, "Come in."

Nell entered and handed Rebecca one of her sweaters. Rebecca thanked her and put it on over her vest and shorts which she had on beneath her School uniform. Then Nell placed her laptop down and opened it to an online store.

"We don't have custody of you so by law we basically kidnapped you. That means that you can't be seen in public and we can't go shopping so you can order some clothes and whatever you need from this site. Its sizes are very accurate and your stuff will be delivered early tomorrow so you don't have to wear any of my boring old clothes. All my details are already entered. Just don't spend too much."

Rebecca smiled widely, "Thank you so much… for everything."

"Anything for you," Nell said.

Rebecca scooted over on the bed and indicated with her eyes for Nell to sit down. She did.

"I am so glad I got to meet you," Rebecca said. "I've never had anything close to a sister."

"I have two, now three including you."

"You have other siblings?"

"Yes, two more brothers as well."

"You're so lucky," Rebecca said dreamily. The closest thing to a sibling she had was a soft Labrador named Theo, that she got as a birthday gift from her father when she was five. Her father ended up shooting it after he punched her and the dog attacked him biting a huge chunk of muscle out of his arm, five years later. She decided that was too depressing to share.

"It can be fun sometimes, but also frustrating at times. But I understand what you say, just a couple months ago I would never had thought any of this to be possible. But now I am sitting here with my youngest sister I never thought had existed."

Rebecca laughed, "Just two weeks ago for me."

"You never knew about me at all?"

"No, I found my mom- our mom crying two weeks ago clutching a paper. I read it and it was your birth certificate. Mom told me everything she knew about you then, including when she met you again. She loved you."

Nell bit her bottom lip. She wished she could have gotten to know Sarah more. In the little time she spent with her she could tell she was a great person. She was her mother. "Uhm… do you-"

"Have it? Yes," Rebecca said reaching for a book from her bag. "I made sure to bring it just for you."

Rebecca flipped through the pages looking for it until a lose piece of paper flew out. Nell picked it up and stared at it. "Thank you," she said as tears started swelling in her eyes.

Rebecca started talking not wanting Nell to get too emotional. "Mom was so funny, she was hilarious, and I always admired her humor. She was talented too, she painted all day and everyday but never got bored. I think what I loved most about her was the fact that she always tried her best to stay strong for me. She taught me so much. I wish we all could have been together."

Nell smiled at her sister. "I do too."

Rebecca lay back and stared at the ceiling.

"Do you mind if I can ask you a few questions that could help us with the case?" Nell asked.

"Anything, I can handle it."

Nell sighed loudly regretting having to ask the painful question. "Can you tell me what happened the night she died?"

Rebecca sat up again slowly and took in a deep breath. "Uh… well, mom and Donovan, my dad were arguing loudly in the kitchen. I could hear it from my room but I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. I got mad because I hate when mom starts arguments with him because she knows it will end in a black eye or broken ribs. Eventually I heard the damage his hands did on her body. Then it was quiet for a long time. I thought he'd left her to cry and so I went to check on her and that is when I found her body. On the floor with bruising on her neck. He strangled her… I held her and cried. He must have heard me because he came into the kitchen then. I yelled that he didn't need to kill her. He then told me that it was her own fault, that she was disobedient, he told me that he had met with you, he said she was pathetic and unreliable. He said he couldn't have a son come from that whore. It would end up just as pathetic as me. He said she was pregnant and he is glad she and the baby are dead. I started screaming at him like I never have before and then he raped me right there, he told me he gets off on killing. He raped me right there on the floor beside my dead mothers body. Then he locked me in my room. The next morning when I left for school her body was gone… there wasn't even a funeral."

Nell stared at Rebecca in tears. She had no idea how she had managed to keep her voice level and not cry while speaking. She had an emotionless expression on her face. Nell felt sick to her stomach. She was in tears. For realizing that the same evil man murdered her father, her mother and her baby brother she had no knowledge of, also for realizing how hard a girl at such a young age had to endure in her life.

"That night," Rebecca continued not noticing the tears on Nell's cheeks. "He came to my door and told me that he didn't want to look after me any longer. He said he was arranging to give me up, I asked if he was putting me up for adoption then he laughed, he said I knew better than that. I knew that he was going to sell me as a sex slave then. So I called you."

"Oh my god!" Nell said pulling Rebecca into a tight hug. "You don't deserve that."

Rebecca hugged her back thinking to herself, _It's hard to believe that when you have been told the opposite your entire life._

"I promise that I will show you a life that you deserve. A life that our mom wanted so badly for the both of us to have."

Rebecca pulled away then, "You don't even know me, why are you being so kind to me?" She asked.

"If there is one thing that I have learnt in the last few months it would be that it doesn't matter who they are or where they come from, family is family, as long as you care for them."

Rebecca smiled, almost believing Nell's words. "Thank you for everything."

"Goodnight Becca, call me if you need anything."

###

After talking to Rebecca Nell went straight to the kitchen. She placed her birth certificate on the countertop and stared at it. That was who she was. Who she was supposed to be. Why did she get to have a normal life while Rebecca fought for her life every single day? It wasn't fair. If her father had never murdered her biological father none of this would have happened. Rebecca wouldn't have lived such a terrible life. From what Sarah had told her Angelo loved her and would never treat her badly. If Angelo was Rebecca's father she would have had a life closer to normal. Nothing was supposed to be the way it was. Rebecca wasn't supposed to have gone through what had and Nell couldn't help but feel guilty. It was supposed to be her.

Nell felt Callen wrap his arms around her from behind. The butterflies that erupted in her chest could not go unnoticed. She put her head back on his chest and the two stayed in that position, not talking for a long moment before Nell turned around in his arms and locked eyes with his.

"Why won't you give up on me?" She whispered.

"Because I love you," he said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"What if I leave again?"

"There is no chance in hell I'm letting you go again. I'll do whatever it takes to take that bastard down."

Nell nodded, not having any more strength left in her to argue. "What happens next?" She asked.

Callen placed his hand on her jaw and kissed her passionately.


End file.
